


We will do what it takes to survive

by xeuphorics



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), F/F, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), depends on the month if i have slow updates or not ngl, this is based on the 100 and i didn't intend it to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeuphorics/pseuds/xeuphorics
Summary: Alex and Julie were an inseparable pair of best friends who had both planned on going to college for music...That is until the sun's core started to heat up and began killing plants and humans.This of course caused panic to spread throughout the world, especially to Julie and Alex, but all hope wasn't lost when Alex and Julie's families received a letter saying they had been chosen to live in an underground bunker.The problem with that was, there was only enough food to last the lot of them a year.When the year passes and they run out of their rations, everyone loses hope.. That is until Julie hears a knock on the bunker's hatch.(based off the 100 but you don't have to have seen that to understand)
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Angelica Mercer/Mia Peterik, Flynn & Willie & Carrie, Flynn & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, alex and julie's friendship is already established
Comments: 30
Kudos: 89





	1. It's the end of the world, and I'm not prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> tw // burning, anxiety

**Julie Molina**

Sometimes I just want to kill Alex.

Why did this boy think it was okay to do that? Out of all the things...

And what did he do exactly? He embarrassed me in front of nick... NICK.. the guy I've had a crush on for forever.

I let out a huff just thinking about it and fall on my bed.

I lay there with the dreaded memory for a few minutes when my phone rings.

I don't even need to look at who's calling to know who it is.

I hit the accept button and put the phone to my ear, playing with the string on my sweat pants as I wait for the call to connect.

"I'm mad at you," I say immediately when I begin to hear background noise.

The voice on the other end sighs. "I know, I'm sorry," Alex started. "I shouldn't have embarrassed you in front of Nick, It wasn't funny."

I stare at the ceiling as I debate if I'm gonna forgive him or not.

"I forgive you.. though you're wrong, it made him laugh so.."

"Yeah... So did you see the new report Nasa put out?" Alex asks to break the awkward silence that had been created.

"No. What did it say?" I question and get up, walking over to my bay window.

I could hear Alex get up as well. I can't hear it but I know he's pacing.

"That the sun is getting closer. The heat is starting to kill plants."

I frown a little. "Lex, you really need to stop reading about these things. It's not helping with your anxiety at all."

"I know.. but I can't _not_ read them. It's not some made-up story or something happening to only one part of the world Jules, it's happening to the _whole_ world." Alex says in a panicky tone.

"I know, I know," I sigh sadly and look out my window, seeing how the sun had gotten closer to earth than the day before. "It gets closer every day."

"Do you think it could start affecting humans? The way it's affecting plants?"

Honestly, if this is the end of the world, I'm more worried about how it's gonna affect Alex's anxiety than how it affects me.

I think for a second, what do I really think about all of this? "I think that-"

Before I could even say my thoughts, there was a knock on my door. "Hold on," I tell Alex and set my phone down, getting up and opening the door, just to see that it's my mom.

"What's up?"

"We're having family dinner tonight," My mom tells. "I'm making your favorite" She grinned at me.

I frown a little. "I have a lot of homework to do." That wasn't a lie, I really did.

My mom also frowned a little. "Oh okay.. that's fine. I'll leave your plate in the microwave. If you need any help, let me know," My mom walks off after telling me all of that.

I shut my door and walk back over to where I was sitting previously. "I'm back," I say to Alex after picking up my phone.

Little did I know that would've been the last family dinner I would've been able to have.

* * *

It's another boring day at school. I'm sitting in my least favorite class, calculus, while not paying attention.

No wonder I'm failing.

Alex on the other hand is taking notes like the good student he is.

While I wasn't paying attention, the teacher had turned on the tv.

I look up at it with a raised eyebrow, why did she turn it on?

I glance over Alex who was fully invested, so I decided to watch it.

"This is the end of the world as we know it," The news reporter says dramatically.

The news reporter took his papers and read through them quickly. He did not know what he was doing and it was showing.

"The sun has gotten closer to the earth's orbit. Yesterday, it was about 89.272 million miles away, which was enough to start killing our planets.. but now it's about 85.733 million miles away. It's starting to cause radiation levels to rise, and it's starting to kill people. Don't worry, it's nowhere near us.. yet, so in case, the radiation levels reach the US, the president Caleb Covington has-"

"Okay enough of that," The teacher says and shuts the tv off.

I look over at her before remembering this was exactly what Alex was worried about. I snap my head to look in his direction. He began bouncing his knee, that's one of the things he does when he gets really anxious.

Alex was starting to pop his fingers as if they were his knuckles. Oh, Alex... I frown.

Alex raised one of his shaking hands to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Alex?"

"Can I go to the restroom?" He tried to ask as normal as possible which made me frown even more.

The teacher nodded in response. "Hall pass."

Alex stands up and scurries over to the hall passes, dropping them all as he tried to pick one up.

I look at him in pity before raising my hand as well, the teacher clearly annoyed.

"Yes, Julie?"

"Can I go to the bathroom as well?"

The teacher debated for a second. "Come back quickly."

I nod and rush over to Alex, almost tripping over my desk in the meantime.

I help Alex pick up all the hall passes and hand him one.

"Are you okay?" I whisper and he shook his head.

"Meet me outside." I murmur and leave the classroom, walking to the outside of the school.

I make myself at home on a bench until I see Alex walkout.

The tall, blonde boy had tears streaming down his face.

This caused me to get up immediately and pull him into a hug.

Alex hugged me back almost instantly.

"It's hot," He mumbles.

He's right. I feel like I'm getting a sunburn "Yeah, it is."

Alex started to shake a little, "I feel like I'm gonna have a panic attack."

Alex saying this made me feel heavy. I've helped Alex through a lot of panic attacks, i know what helps him through it, but it still makes me feel as if a ton of bricks fell down on me. What if I freak out and don't know what to do?

I loosen my grip on him a little bit just in case he felt claustrophobic. "We're gonna be okay," I say softly and rub his back, trying to stop the shaking at least.

Alex tightened his grip around me. I know he didn't believe me, I didn't even believe myself.

" _You're_ gonna be okay, Alex."

Alex took a deep breath and pulled out of the hug. "I'm not worried about me," He explains and rubs his eyes. "I'm worried about you and my family."

My face softened at his words.

"I'll be okay, I promise."

And I'm not going to break that promise.

* * *

"Julie, can you get the mail?" My dad yelled at me from downstairs.

I groan and get up from my bed which I was laying on. It's so much work to go downstairs and go outside.

Plus, it was so hot out, but that was to be expected.

The sun problem had gotten worse. The government stated that we weren't supposed to leave our house. We could go outside if we wanted, but it couldn't be for over two minutes and luckily, the mail only took 10 seconds.

I slip on my shoes and rush downstairs, looking over at my dad to see what he was doing that made me have to get the mail.

Ah, he's working.

I open the door and walk to the mailbox as quickly as possible.

I think saying that it was hot was an understatement. I immediately started sweating as soon as i stepped out of the doorframe, and I felt as if I could get sunburnt, like how my skin felt standing outside with Alex.

I rub the sweat off my face and open the mailbox, pulling the mail out and looking through it. Maybe there's something for me.

One of the letters stood out more than the other ones. It had a round stamp on it and also one around the return address.

It was labeled to the Molina family, not just Rose and Ray like important letters (as this one seems) usually are.

I open it quickly because I needed to get back inside.

Apparently, when I'm under stress or rushing, I can't open the mail. It took me a good 20 seconds to be able to pull the letter out.

I unfolded the letter and my eyes began to read through.

' _Dear Molina family._  
 _I hope this letter finds you all in good health. As I'm sure you are all aware, the sun has been causing a deadly heatwave. It has started to compress and heat up at its core. Many scientists have confirmed that it will only get worse and the only way to survive it will be to find shelter. We have built 10 bunkers all over the country and your family has been selected for one of them. The location of the bunker you have been chosen for will remain top secret until the time comes, but we can assure you all that it will be soon. We will also be sending out guidelines for the bunker in a few days. Remember to stay indoors, cover your windows, and don't come out unless absolutely necessary._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _President Caleb Covington'_

I audibly gasped when I finished the letter. I knew deep down that it would get this bad, but I never wanted to accept it.

And now my family is just expected to pack up all our things and live underground? What if the bunker doesn't work? What if something happens in the bunker that kills us all? I'm supposed to just leave the other members of my family to die and leave my friends and best friend Alex behind?

I hate this whole situation, I really do.

I was so entranced with my thoughts that I didn't even notice the pain on the top of my hand until I snapped out of them.

I glance at my hand and see that it's burning. The heat from the sun was hitting my hand, and it was scorching hot. I scream and run inside, shutting the door and zooming the kitchen. I turn on the cold water from the sink and run it over my hand.

It really burned, not literally this time.

The pain had felt like something was piercing into my skin, and it hurt. One of the worst physical pains I have ever felt.

I turn off the Fossett and gently patted my hand dry, but I couldn't help overhear what my parents and Carlos were watching.

I heard the annoying voice of our president, he was talking about the sun, and that's what made me remember the letter.

That made me break. I had been so focused on how Alex was reacting and how the world was that I never had time to process it myself.

My mother noticed me crying and instantly ran towards me.

She asked what was wrong and I pointed at the letter, but she must've seen my hand because she didn't care to grab that.

My mom carefully picked up my band and examined it. "Oh, baby.." She frowned at it and walked over to the medicine cabinet.

"The only reason it happened was that I read one of the letters that got sent to us." I managed to say through my tears.

Rose grabbed a bandage and an ointment out of the cabinet. "What was so important that could make you get yourself burnt?" She asked and began to wrap my hand.

"There was a letter from the president in the mail."

My dad gets up and walks over when I say that. "The president"

I shake my head yes and point at the letter.

My dad grabs it and I watch his eyes as he reads it. He handed it over to my mom when he finished.

I repeated the same thing I did with him with her. Carlos had even walked over and joined in on reading it.

My mom's jaw dropped and she put a hand over her mouth. My dad noticed this and pulled her into a hug. Carlos and I join in after a bit.

We all just stand there embraced, crying together.

It's the end of the world, and I'm not prepared.


	2. We're running out of food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // minor character death

**Julie Molina**

_1 year ago._

_Today is the day._

_Today is the day that we are assigned to go into the bunker._

_I'm so scared, to be honest. I'm only allowed to bring one bag. Mine is mostly filled with clothes and whatnot._

_Lucky for me, Alex got chosen to be in the bunker too. I think his dad somehow bought their way in._

_His dad is a businessman, so that's plausible._

_We're advised to wear full bodysuits, a face mask, and an eye mask._

_I'm not complaining, honestly. I don't want to be burned again, it's just extremely uncomfortable and hot._

_My parents pack everything into our car and I take one last look at our house. Can our car even go in the bunker? Surely it's not that big._

_I never really noticed how beautiful the front of our house was until now.. besides all the dead plants that the sun killed._

_The way the sun shines down onto it makes it really stand out. I'll miss it. I'll miss my room the most though._

_I sit in the backseat next to Carlos and see that Alex had texted me._

_He was asking if I had left yet and that he was already at the bunker with his family, and it was humongous._

_Well, that answers one of my questions._

_I text him back asking if we would be able to take the car, and he said he didn't think so, and that the bunker was big, but not that big._

_Aw._

_We start driving and I play on my phone the whole time. There most likely wouldn't be service in this bunker, so I wanted to make the most of it._

_I go on Twitter and see my whole timeline up in flames, they're either talking about how the world is literally ending, or how much they hate our president._

_Can't blame them for either of those. I think it's unfair how Caleb is only letting in so many people into each of his bunkers.. but at the same time, some other countries don't have bunkers at all, so needless to say I'm pretty lucky._

_I heard some celebrities bought their way into some. Maybe I'll meet Ariana Grande, that would be something._

_We arrive after what felt like the longest drive. It wasn't really that long, but my nerves made it seem that way._

_I get out of the car and grab my bag from my trunk, feeling the heat from the handle of my bag. God, it was so hot, and for what?_

_What did we do to deserve this?_

_I listen to how the wheels of my suitcase move against the gravel as we walk to the bunker. There's a long line of people to get in, some looking frantic._

_I can tell some of them were begging to be let in, I felt so bad for them._

_I look around for Alex to see if I could see him somehow in this large crowd of people._

_I couldn't and I check my phone, seeing no texts or calls from him._

_Maybe he's already in the bunker with no service._

_I look around at the people again, making eye contact with a boy._

_He has jet black hair and light brown eyes. We make eye contact and I can tell he was terrified. I give him a look that tells him it'll be okay._

_I hope that reassured him a little because I could see the adults behind him were fighting._

_The poor guy, if I see him again later I'll definitely talk to him._

_"Where's mom?" I heard Carlos ask from beside me._

_I look around and only see my brother and dad beside me. My eyes widen a little and I start to panic silently._

_My dad put a hand on my shoulder, "She just went to get something from the car, she'll be back soon. Don't worry." He reassured both of us._

_Oh thank God, I thought we lost her._

_For the next ten minutes, the line barely moves. We've probably moved two feet at most. My mom still also hadn't come back._

_Where is she? We aren't that far from the car._

_And just like that, the noise from the crowd of people went silent as alarms started to go off._

_The silence turned into screams of fear and everyone started running to the entrance._

_I could barely notice how hot I feel as people started pushing me forward. I grab Carlos' hand, I'm not losing him._

_I'm not going to show Carlos the anxiety I'm fearing right now. I'm supposed to be his brave big sister._

_We eventually have to start running with the crowd, that's how fast people were pushing us._

_I found my dad and he picked Carlos up and grabbed my hand._

_"Where's mom?!" I yelled at him._

_"I don't know!"_

_Tears from in my eyes from all the emotions I feel. Anxiety, fear of the crowd, fear for my life, and fear for my mom._

_"Mom!" I start screaming as I start getting dragged, hoping she could hear me._

_I could hear a faint 'Julie!' in the distance._

_"MOM!" I scream again._

_I let go of my dad's hand and start running towards where I heard the yell, but I didn't get very far as the people kept pushing me back. I repeatedly yelled 'MOM' over and over until my throat started to burn too. I don't know how it happened, but somehow I got inside the bunker._

_Everyone got motioned to stand in the main hall. The bunker wasn't as ugly as I was expecting. It was very clean and it looked basically like an underground warehouse._

_I arrive at what appeared to be the main hall and desperately look for someone I know. I spot that boy from earlier again, this time he was talking with some guy with messy brown hair._

_Yeah.. not going up to him._

_I feel the floor vibrate like someone is running towards me. "Julie!" I hear my best friend's voice yell._

_Oh thank God, I thought and turned to see the blonde boy that I know and love._

_Alex pulls me into a hug and I hug him back tightly._

_"Are you okay?" He whispers and I shake my head. "I can't find my mom."_

_"I'll help you look, I've kinda learned my way around," Alex requests and I nod._

_We looked around the main hall which is where most of the people were gathered. Thankfully, I found my dad and Carlos. We all hug and then I asked._

_"Have you seen mom?" I look up at my dad and I can see the pain on his face. "I haven't seen her," He says, and I can hear the sadness in his voice._

_No. She's not gone, she's in here somewhere._

_Alex stood next to me and more and more people piled into the bunker._

_Some random dude that looked like he could be a guard walked up to us. "Do you have your passes?"_

_We got those in the mail earlier this week. My dad pulls out three passes and the guy scans them all on his tablet._

_"Has Rose Molina scanned her's?" My dad asked the man._

_The man looked down at his tablet for a few seconds and typed what I assumed is my mom's name before looking back up at us and shaking his head no._

_I tear up more just from hearing that and Alex grabbed my hand. I smile a little at him but I doubt he could tell from the mask._

_"Do you wanna go look for her some more?" Alex asks to hopefully comfort me._

_I nod at him. Usually, it's the other way around. He's so calm actually, that's not normal for him._

_"How are you so calm right now?" I whisper to him when we start walking._

_Alex paused. "Because I'm more focused on you and if you're feeling okay then on my emotions right now.. but inside.. yeah I'm freaking out. You know how I feel about change and this is a.. big one."_

_Yeah.. emotionally and physically._

_"Yeah, yeah I get what you mean."_

_We check every room we possibly good, even got yelled at by one of the workers, which left Alex tense for the rest of the way._

_After searching hopelessly, we arrive at the hatch of the bunker, which was still open._

_I start to climb the latter to look outside but someone stopped me, and it wasn't Alex._

_"Miss, you aren't allowed to go back out," The woman told me._

_"I'm just looking for my mom."_

_"If she was here, she would already be inside."_

_That didn't stop me from continuing to climb, but the woman noticed this and whispered something into her walkie._

_Alex was getting a bad feeling about this. "Jules, listen to her."_

_"No, Alex! I have to find her!"_

_The woman opened up a small hatch that was on the wall and began to type something, i'm assuming there was a tablet._

_What I wasn't assuming was that she was closing the hatchet door._

_"What? NO!" I scream out of frustration and climb faster, getting to the hatch and trying to open it._

_"Mom! MOM!"_

_These two men had grabbed me and pulled me down before I could get the hatch open._

_I start sobbing. I just wanted to see my mom again. "NO! LET ME GO!"_

_Alex started trying to reason with the men, but I couldn't hear them over my own sobs._

_"Mommy.." I whisper and look up at the ceiling when I realize she isn't in the bunker._

_Present._

I woke up streaming in tears. It's happening again.

I look around and see the rest of the unit I'm in asleep. I quietly get up as I usually go and slip on my sleepers before talking a decently long walk to the kitchen.

There, I spotted someone I wasn't expecting to see this early.

Reggie.

Reggie is one of my newly found friends in the bunker.

Well, he isn't that newly found. We became friends shortly after we got in here.

"Hey.. Did it happen again?" Reggie asks and looks at me, knowing the exact reason why I'm awake.

I've obviously told him and Alex about my recurring dream, except that wasn't a dream. That actually happened and I keep reliving it every night.

I nod a little. "I was gonna get water but then I remembered.."

We've been low on rations for a few weeks and we aren't supposed to get anything except for meal times.

They say they'll be able to fix this problem, but I work with the rations sometimes, and I don't believe that.

Reggie sits up on the counter. "Yeah.. I'm only in here because there were people everywhere else."

I could tell something was bothering Reggie, because one, he's awake, and two, he isn't being his usual funny self that always makes me feel better.

I sit up next to him on the counter. "What's up with you?"

"My parents."

"They're still fighting? It's been a year."

"They've been fighting for longer than that, they just aren't doing anything about it."

I put my hand on Reggie's shoulder to reassure him. I can't imagine how that must make him feel.

"And it's _fine_ it's just exhausting." Reggie states.

"I get that.. being in here is just exhausting."

"Yeah, true that."

* * *

After my conversation with Reggie, I had gone back to sleep, or well, tried to.

When morning came, (or well, what we're assuming is morning because we don't exactly know) I get out of the uncomfortable bed that the bunker provided us with. I get dressed and brush my hair before walking to the cafeteria.

I walk to my usual table and see most of my friend group already there.

My friend group consisted of me, Alex, Reggie, and a boy named Luke.

I met Luke during food duty a few months ago, but he already knew Reggie.

I sit down next to Alex and across from Luke.

"Good morning," I tell the group with a yawn.

"Morning.. they're taking longer to bring out food than usual," Alex says.

Luke gives Alex a look as if he's explained the situation to Alex many times, "It's because we're almost out of rations. With our luck, we'll be able to get more than three pieces of food."

I decided to join the convo. "Yeah.. Luke's right. You guys haven't been back there. It's almost empty."

"Well.. speaking of tasks, what do you guys have today?"

Everyone in the bunker has their fair share of tasks to do, it's our way of running things.

I've heard the bunker that President Caleb runs is like a democracy, so I'm thankful I'm not in that one.

"I have to help with the tech," Reggie says.

"You?" Alex asks in a shocked tone.

"Yes me! I'm good with tech stuff!"

"Last time you did that you almost set the cables on fire."

"That's just a rumor!"

"I saw you!"

"Boys!" Alex's sister Angelica whines. I don't know when she had gotten here, but she was seated next to Alex.

She'll sit with us sometimes, but not often.

"The whole cafe can hear you two!"

Reggie just pouts and Alex shakes his head.

"Anyways...." Luke interrupted. "I have laundry duty. What do you have, Julie?"

"I have to make more radiation-proof suits."

A group of people, including me, figured out ways to make suits that would withstand the heat outside without burning us.

Because for all we know, we might have to start going outside just to find food or travel to another bunker.

"I still think it's so cool how you guys figured out how to do that," Luke says, having a conversation with me while Reggie, Alex, and Angelica were all talking.

"Well.. it's not like it was hard. We just figured we might need another way to get food."

"Well, I hope they work because I don't exactly want to die in here."

"I don't either."

* * *

After hours of sewing and stitching the suits, it was my job to go to the airlock room and hang them up.

The airlock room is just the room where the hatch is. You usually have to go in there protected, just in case any radiation happened to get in there.

I'm wearing one of the suits, it's the easiest way.

I type in the code that opens the doors and a gust of wind instantly hits me, just making sure i'm clean or whatever.

I walk in and hang them all on hangers before hanging them on the wall.

This is probably my favorite task. Only so many people are allowed in this room at a time so it's not overwhelming at all. It's very peaceful.

And that's when I hear it. A noise... but the noise came from the hatch.

But there's no way anyone or anything could be out there, right? It's way too hot.

I walk a little bit closer to the hatch, not intending on opening it, I can't even do that, I just want to make sure I'm not hearing things.

Then I hear it again, a knock.

There's someone.. or something out there. And they want in.


	3. The knock on the hatch door

**Julie Molina**

After I heard that knock, I ran. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, though. Do I go to my dad? The guys? The people in charge?

Yeah.. The people in charge seem like a good place to go to first.

I run to the floor the main office was on. The main office is off-limits unless it was an emergency, but this seemed to be an emergency for me.

When I enter the hallway, I'm immediately stopped by an officer. "Ms. Molina, you know this area is off-limits."

"I know, but it's an emergency."

"What kind?"

"I heard someone knocking on the hatch door when I was hanging up suits."

The officer's face went pale. "I'll take you to Malachi."

Ah, Malachi Covington, Caleb's brother. Malachi is the guy Caleb chose to run our bunker.

Malachi is evil, but not as evil as Caleb.

The officer leads me more down the hallway and to the door of a room. The officer holds down a button that was below a speaker.

"Yes?" I heard Malachi's voice come from the said speaker.

"I'm with the Molina girl. She said she heard someone knocking on the bunker door."

The door then just miraculously swung open.

Hello?? How did that happen??

I look through the doorframe and see Malachi spin in his chair.

You could tell Malachi is the one who's in power from the way he composes himself. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a short beard, but it's the way he dresses that defines it all.

Everyone in the bunker was allowed to bring their clothes, but we've also been given hand-me-downs, but Malachi's clothes were always never wrinkled or dirty. He doesn't ever wear a suit but he always looks sharp.

"Well? Come in." Malachi says and gestures for me to come into the room.

I walk in slowly and sit in the chair across from him.

Malachi puts his hands together at the table and leans in close to me as if he wouldn't hear anything I was going to say.

Back it up, boy scout.

"Erm..." I mutter.

"You say you heard a knock?" Malachi asks me, "Interesting."

"Yeah.. And I don't think it was the wind.. it was a very distinctive knock, you know like," I knock on Malachi's desk the same rhythm that I heard on the hatch.

"Hm," Malachi hums before getting up and starting to pace. "And you're the one who made the radiation-proof suits?"

I nod at him, "Yes sir."

"Well? Why don't we put them to use?"

* * *

So, Malachi, some officers, me, and my dad are all in front of the hatch, wearing the radiation-proof suits.

The officer types in the code into the keypad and the hatch door starts to open.

Oh god.. I hope these suits work.

The hatch opens with ease and Malachi is the first to climb out, the officers next.

I'm allowed to be here, but I'm not allowed to leave.

I go and sit down on a bench, my dad sitting next to me.

"Do you think there are people out there too?" He asks me.

I shrug a little, "I think it could've been anything.. we were going to have to leave at some point though, to at least find food."

Well, it wasn't anything. It was a human and I realized that when the officers and Malachi came back with a girl I've never seen before.

She's beautiful, especially her long box braided hair and her brown eyes. But how is she alive? 

"We found her outside," The officer tells me and my dad.

"We're going to take her to the office to integrate her."

The girl looked at me with a desperate face. She didn't want to go with them.

I heard one of the officers close the hatch and I walk up to the one who was holding the girl's arm.

"Let me do it. She's more likely to talk to someone who looks closer to her age than old men."

The officer looks over at Malachi and Malachi nods in agreement. "I'll still be in there, though."

"Yeah, yeah," I say and grab the girl's hand, leading her to Malachi's office.

I take off the radiation suit when we arrive because it was hot, man.

The girl sits down in a chair and crosses her arms when Malachi walks in, glaring at him.

Malachi sits down across from her, the scene looking a lot like the one from when I was in this room an hour earlier.

"How are you alive?" He asks, getting straight to the point.

"I wore a ton of sunscreen," The girl says sarcastically.

"Hey, he's serious. We thought the people in the bunkers were the only people alive," I say calmly.

She looks at me and sighs a little, "I don't know," She answers, "And I'm telling the truth."

Malachi sits on his desk, "Is there more of you?"

The girl looks over at me. I could see the 'yes' that was sparkling in her eyes, but she didn't want to answer truthfully. I don't blame her, If I was out there with Alex, Luke, and Reggie, I wouldn't say anything either.

"How did you find the hatch?" I ask so she could avoid answering that question for right now.

"I already knew it was here, but I was searching for food, and I thought maybe there was some in here."

"Well.. we were hoping there was some out there."

Malachi gave her a very stern look, "You never answered my question. Molina, don't interrupt me again."

I huff quietly.

I don't know what lead the girl to tell the truth about her people, but that's what she ended up doing.

"Just a couple of us."

"And your name is?"

"Flynn."

"Last name?"

"Just Flynn."

"I'm Malachi the leader of the bunker, and this is Julie. She's the one who heard your knocking."

I wave a little.

"Do your people have a leader?" Malachi continued to interrogate.

"Not really."

"Really? No one in charge?"

Flynn shook her head, clearly lying again. I wonder who she's protecting.

"Well if you're not going to give me a clear answer, we're done here. Julie, escort her to the prison rooms."

"Yes sir," I mumble and Flynn had a look of panic across her face.

"Just roll with it," I whisper to her and grab her wrists, pulling her out of the office with me.

"How far is the walk to the prison from here? My feet already hurt." Flynn complains.

"I'm not taking you there, if you were searching for food, it's the least I could do," I say as if we aren't running out.

"No, no. If you all were doing to leave the bunker to look for food then clearly you have a food problem as well, I couldn't. Especially when there's not enough for my people."

I tilt my head a little at her, "Do you lead them?"

"No, no," She shook her head as soon as I asked. "I wasn't lying when I said we don't have a leader."

"I could tell you were though... I'm not gonna go run back to Malachi if you tell me. I'm not his pet nor have I ever spoken to him this much before now."

I had let go of Flynn's wrists by now, I noticed she was playing with one of the bracelets she's wearing.

"I don't know what all I can say.. I'd have to go back to my people.." Some officers ran past us as she said that. Why are they running?

"I can try to sneak you out," I suggest. "We'd have to-" I got interrupted by the dynamic duo, as I like to call them. Also known as Alex and Luke.

I forgot how close our sleeping corridors are to the office.

I could tell from the way Alex is dressed that he is _not_ in a good mood. Oh god, he better not bite my head off. I will bite back.

If Alex was in a happy, cheerful mood, he would wear shorts or bright colors. If he was in a bad, annoyed, angry, or sad mood, he would wear sweats and a hoodie, which is what he's wearing currently.

I'll have to ask him what's wrong later.

"Hello, Julie. Are you not going to introduce us to your new friend?" Luke grins and points to Flynn.

Alex pushes Luke's finger down, "I think she's the girl they found at the hatch, Lulu."

Lulu was a nickname Alex had picked out for Luke. They dated for the first few months we were in here but ended up breaking up, but they both seem to be over it.

Flynn just eyed them suspiciously, having no clue who they are.

"That's Luke and Alex. They're my friends and love getting into my business," I say forcefully and give them an annoying smile.

"This is Flynn. She came looking for food." I just know Luke was probably thinking she came to defeat Malachi and take over the bunker. God, I wish.

"How are you even alive? Didn't the sun burn you?" Alex asks curiously.

"Nope.. I'm not sure." Flynn didn't want to give them a full answer, I wouldn't either. She doesn't trust them, and she doesn't trust me.

"I was just taking her back to the hatch, run along, boys," I command and shoo my hand at them. Alex turned around to walk away but Luke stayed put. _Of course_ , he did.

"We're going with you." He says.

"No, you are not."

"Yes."

"No-"

"Stop," Alex whines, and Flynn chuckles next to me.

I groan. "Fine, you can come. If it'll satisfy you."

Alex moves and stands behind me. "He'll never be satisfied."

"You three remind me of some of my friends. They bicker all the time. Quite annoying."

The four of us start walking to the hatches entrance. The plan was to lie to the guards, saying that Flynn was going to take us to food.

That plan never happened. When we arrived, (Malachi of course already there) we saw the officers holding a boy who looked around our age in their clutches.

Flynn gasped from beside me. "Willie, what the hell?!"

"I came to rescue you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> malachi is inspired by kai parker from the vampire diaries! sorry that this chapter was a bit slow, things will start getting interesting soon!


	4. Why we're really here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took me so long to update!!

**Julie Molina**

"I came to rescue you," The boy Willie said with a shocked Flynn next to me.

Who's Willie? There are more people who survived? How did he know she was here?

I turn my head to look at Luke and Alex, noticing Alex's jaw was dropped. Alex now is not the time to gay panic.

Malachi looked annoyed, "Lock him up with her." He commanded me. Why me?

Malachi looked over at Luke and Alex, "And you two... get back to work!" He hissed and motioned for the guards to follow him, except for the one who was holding onto Willie.

I look at Willie and then back at Flynn before gently grabbing her arm, beginning to actually lead her to the prison rooms. I didn't have a choice now.

We all walked in silence until we reached the prison rooms. The guard aggressively pushed Willie into one of the cells, but I did the opposite with Flynn. "I'll bring you two some food later," I say as the guard locked the door. Willie just looked at me and Flynn nodded a little.

"But Ms. Molina-"

"Not now, Harold," I glare at him and he nodded a bit. Harold walked out of the room and I followed, but not before taking one last look at Flynn and Willie.

**Flynn**

Once Julie walked out of the room, Willie immediately turned to me, "Ms. Molina? Was that Julie?"

"Yeah, that was her," I say casually.

"And did you tell her why we're really here?"

I turn to face Willie, "Of course not. She would think we're even crazier than we already are, plus, it's not like I had much time to explain. And why did you show up? That wasn't part of the plan."

"Because I thought you needed backup-"

"No, you just thought I couldn't do it myself. Julie was about to help me escape, I would've brought her back with me."

"That's not why-" Willie stopped himself and sighed, turning and looking at the cell door.

I look at the cell door too, starving. The food part wasn't exactly a lie, I couldn't find food anywhere on the way here, but it wasn't the reason.

The real reason we're here is because of Julie Molina.

**Alex Mercer**

**"** You two are not allowed to leave your rooms until those people leave!" My mother commanded me and Angelica.

"But Malachi has it under control, mom." Angelica points out, not believing her own words just like me.

"We just want the two of you to be safe!" My dad argued.

Now that was a lie.

"Bullshit!" Angelica snapped.

" _Language!_ " Mother hissed.

I sigh and look at Angelica. "Let's just stay here, yeah?"

My sister huffed and forcefully sat onto the bed.

My mom and dad walk out of the room afterward, locking the door behind them.

"Thank you, Alex. Now we're stuck in here!" Angelica complained.

"This is not my fault! I just didn't see the point in arguing!"

Angelica rolls her eyes and lays down on the bed, turning away from me.

Angelica is always upset when she doesn't get her way. I love her, but I hate it when she blames me.

"Do you want to play a game?" I ask her as a way to pass the time.

"No."

"Alright."

I decided since she didn't want to, the best way to pass the time would be to take a nap.

And so I did.

I had dreamed about that boy from earlier, the one who is friends with the sun girl. Why him of all people though?

" _It's easy," Willie explained as he tried to teach me how to ride his skateboard._

_I give him a weird look, "No it is not. I'm gonna fall on my face and break my nose, most likely."_

_"You won't know unless you try," Willie pointed out, "But I won't push you."_

_"Literally or theoretically?"_

_Willie chuckles. "Both, but mostly theoretically, if you don't want to, I won't make you."_

_"Well, now I have to! You're being so nice about it."_

_Willie put his skateboard on the ground, "Only if you're sure. I won't let you get hurt."_

_I nod as he grabs my hands, "The first step is to get up."_

_"Well yes-"_

_"Alex! Get up!" Willie tells me._

_Huh?_

"Alex! Get up!" A voice that wasn't Willie's says while shaking me aggressively.

I groan. "Five more minutes, Angelica."

The person gasped. "I am not Angelica!"

I opened my eyes and looked over, seeing it was Luke.

"How did you get in here?" I ask before I yawn.

"We were walking by and saw the door locked," Luke explained.

I raise an eyebrow. "We?"

"Me and Reggie," Luke says and points at Reggie who was standing behind him.

"Oh." I say simply and sit up, "Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome," Reggie grins. "How did you get locked in here anyway?"

"My parents," I mumble and stand up. "Where's Julie?" I ask, hoping that she might know anything that's going to happen with Willie and Flynn.

"Don't know," Reggie shrugs. "She's probably already at dinner," Luke says.

Reggie's face lights up, "FOOD!" he yells and runs out of the room, leaving Luke and Alex there. Luke chuckles and turns towards me.

"Well, you heard him. Let's go get _food!_ "

~~~

"I hate the ration problem!" Reggie whined, "There's nothing on my plate!"

"There's beans. Those are better than nothing," I say. "Maybe now that we know that the earth is survivable, we can find more food," I add.

"I hope!"

I look over at Julie who hadn't touched her beans at all.

"You need to eat," I frown at her.

Julie shrugged, "I'm not hungry. I was going to bring this to Willie and Flynn."

"I'll go with you."

Julie suddenly grinned at me, "You only want to come because you thought Willie was cute! I saw how you were looking at him."

I can practically feel my cheeks burning.

"That's not the only reason.."

"Oh really? What are they then?"

"I.. um.." I look over at Luke and Reggie for ideas.

But instead of them being much help, I caught Reggie and Luke looking at each other. The way they were looking at each other in the same way Luke used to look at me when he wanted to glimpse at me without me seeing.. I always noticed it.

Is something going on between the two of them?

Not my business. If they want to tell me, they will.

I look back over at Julie, not saying anything. She just continued to beam at me. "Thought so," Julie says in a sassy tone before standing up, grabbing her plate of rations.

I figure that Willie and Flynn need my food more than I need it, I wasn't going to eat the little bit that was left anyway.

Julie and I sneak to where the guards were holding Willie and Flynn. We had to cause a distraction to get them to move away from the door, but eventually, they did.

"Do you think we're gonna get in trouble for that?" I ask Julie, looking over my shoulder as she unlocks the door.

"Only if we get caught." Julie pushes the door open and walks inside. "We brought you guys some beans. They're the only thing we have." She explains and sets the plate inside the cell, Willie grabbing it immediately.

"Nice!" Willie beams. "I love beans!"

"I have never seen a person so enthusiastic about beans," Flynn says from beside him.

"There's a first time for everything, right?" I say, not meaning to talk though.

Willie looked up at me with a raised eyebrow before moving his eyes up and down to look at me

_OH MY GODDDDDDD! HE DID NOT JUST CHECK ME OUT!_

"Oh, you haven't formally met us yet. I'm Julie and this is-"

"Alex," I interrupt, "How's it goin..." I say quietly as I get nervous.

"Willie, and good," Willie smiles at me and I smile back.

Flynn snatched the plate from Willie. "Don't eat all the beans!"

"There are plenty of beans to go around!" Willie snaps and tries to steal the beans back.

Julie looks over at me and chuckles a little as Flynn successfully captures the beans. "You've had enough," She pouts and starts to eat them.

Willie playfully rolls his eyes and looks over at me. "What's your favorite food?"

What is my favorite food? Oh no, I've never thought about it before and now a cute boy is asking me about it and I don't have an answer oh no oh no oh no.

"Hotdogs!" I blurt out. Are hotdogs even my favorite? I almost died from one once, and I haven't eaten one since then.

"I would kill for a hotdog right now," Willie says and leans back against the wall.

"Uh..." Julie starts and Flynn looks at her weirdly.

"He didn't mean that literally. It may seem weird that we're from outside but we're just like you... unless you've killed someone that is," Flynn explains and eyes Julie suspiciously.

Julie gulps. "Not that I'm aware of, no."

"Good."

Suddenly, I start hearing footsteps. Ones that sound like they're coming towards us.

"Uhhh, Jules?" I tug on her sleeve. "I think that guard we pissed off is coming."

"Oh shoot! We'll come back later, I promise!" Julie says quickly to the two prisoners.

"See you around, hotdog," Willie winks at me.

"I don't like-" "Not the time for that story, Alex!" Julie cuts me off and pulls me out of the room with her.

Our timing was horrible as the guard saw us and starts to chase us. "Hey!"

"Go go go!" I yell and Julie and I start to run as fast as we can.

**Malachi Covington**

"How is it up there for you, brother?" I ask Caleb as I sit down in my chair.

"We're still on the search for the survivors.. but speaking of them.. A little birdy told me that you have two of them locked up in your bunker? How did you manage that?"

"They came to us.. was quite easy, actually."

Caleb scoffs. "Came to you? Come on, Malachi. Quit bluffing. There's absolutely no way you could've found them while my best men have been searching for their camp for months!"

I lean in closer to the laptop screen that we're talking on, "But I am not, dear brother. They came looking for food, and I intend to find out why they're really here and how they survived.. And I intend to do everything it takes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this book might start having slow updates as the holidays start, and I'm currently writing another fanfic and I like to bounce between the two when updating.. so bare with me


	5. The Survivor's Story Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some context for this chapter is that this is gonna be the year (but in willie's pov) leading up to the events that are currently happening in the book! this is part 1 and the next chapter will be part 2.. because it's a lot and I don't want to put it all in one chapter.
> 
> cw for the first part of willie's pov, it's pretty upsetting so I would advise you not to read it if you're upset :(
> 
> the part "I was absolutely wrong when I woke up" would be the place to start if you're gonna skip!

**Willie**

The pain that I was feeling was absolutely horrible.

I've dealt with so much pain in my life. Emotional pain and physical pain, but nothing that ever felt like this.

My body felt as if it was on fire, and it basically was. There were burns appearing all over my legs, arms, face, everywhere.

The panic I felt didn't help with the pain, either. My family had attempted to try to get into one of Caleb Covington's bunkers, but we weren't on the list. There was no point in trying.

Now I've lost them. My whole family had died from the radiation. Losing a family member is painful, but try all at once.. having to watch them in pain as they died..

And here I was, sitting against a tree, in the woods nearby that bunker, screaming from the burns that were covering my body and crying from the loss of my family.

Why wasn't I dead yet? I questioned. Why was I suffering? If I'm still alive why couldn't they be? _Why me and not them_?!

My screams from the physical pain eventually turned into screams from the emotional pain.

I was screaming at the universe for doing this to me, to my family, to the world. I was screaming because I couldn't take it anymore, I was screaming for someone as if someone was gonna come and find me.

Eventually, the pain became overbearing and I fell down onto the ground, closing my eyes. Resting them will probably help... it's all a dream.. right?

I was absolutely wrong when I woke up.

The pain was still there, but not as bad as before. I sat up and took off my shirt to examine my body. It was gross, everywhere covered in burn marks. Some of those marks are never going to go away, I concluded.

I weakly stood up. If the universe was going to leave me here alone, I might as well try to live. For my family, they would want me to.

_I will do what it takes to survive._

My stomach rumbles. I need food, but where was I supposed to find food? I doubt anything has grown in this heat. Half of the plants are dead.

One of my burns started to burn as I began to walk, causing me to wince. The pain was no help as I was trying to navigate my way through the forest, but eventually, I heard the sound of running water.

I made my way towards the sound, coming across a stream. Yes!!! YES YES YES!

I feel the water, it was hot but not as hot as I was expecting, I was expecting it to be boiling, but it felt like more of a hot tub. I take off my shoes and put my feet in the water for food measure, the blusters and burns that my shoes couldn't prevent from happening instantly feeling better.

I took off the rest of my clothes and threw myself into the stream, my whole body feeling better already.

I stayed in there for god knows how long. I could stay in there for as long as I wanted, as far as I knew, I was the only person on the ground right now.

At least I thought I was.

I dry myself off with my shirt and put the rest of my clothes on, throwing my shirt over my shoulders afterward, seeing as it was soaking wet.

I noticed something about the weather- it wasn't hot anymore. It _was,_ but not like it was yesterday. Yesterday, it was so hot that the radiation was killing people, today, it just felt like a very hot summer day.

That's weird, and it's weird how I'm not affected by it at all. But I needed to find food, or else the weather would be the _least_ of my problems.

I somehow made it out of the forest, but having no clue as to where I was. I was hoping to find a shopping center, hoping there would be any leftover food on the shelves.

I walk and walk, and my feet were killing me, but I had to keep going. I knew where I was at this point- Cedar Hive, a town a few towns over from mine.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, turning it on, seeing it was almost dead, and it was overheated. That's just swell.

I just continue strolling down the street, finding a Walmart! Ha! I didn't need my phone for that, universe!

I practically ran inside, feeling a bit of hope for the first time in a few weeks. All the hope is immediately lost as I see nothing on the shelves, though.

It's fine, I had to tell myself. There could be things throughout the store.

All the stuff I could find was a couple of cans of soup, a baby doll, and paper towels. At least I could eat the soup.. and I could drink water from that stream.

I look down at the cans, reading what types of soup they were as I turned a corner, something about to happen that I was certainly not expecting.

I crashed right into a girl. Normally, I would've apologized, but I didn't from the shock of seeing another person.

I look at the girl. She had burned across her face, just like me, brown eyes, light brown hair. I could tell from her expression that she was just as shocked as I was. I felt like I knew her from somewhere.. but I couldn't quite figure it out, maybe from school?

I came to the realization quickly that I wasn't the only one who had to go through this. I thought there was something wrong with me for being able to survive, but now I know that there's not. That there's someone who could help me live. That we could help _each other._

I look down and see her holding a basket, filled with food. "Great minds think alike then, huh?" That was all I could manage to say.

"I thought- How are you- What?" The girl says.

"You thought you were the only one alive? Yeah.. I thought that too." I say awkwardly. We stand there in silence for a few seconds. "Are you gonna share any of that food?"

The girl tightened her grip on her basket. "I don't even know who you are."

"Willie... and you?"

"Carrie Wilson."

 _Oh_! Carrie Wilson! Trevor Wilson's daughter! Trevor Wilson worked for Caleb Covington (I never liked him- I didn't agree with any of his opinions and I thought he was a big fake).. so how the hell did Carrie end up here.

"Wilson? As in Trevor Wilson?" I ask her, wanted to make sure I was getting my facts straight.

"Yes, why? Do you have a problem with my dad?" Carrie glared at me.

"No! Not at all. I just thought.. Why aren't you in a bunker with him?"

"That's a.. long story. And I guess to answer your question about the food.. seeing as we're the only two people here, I guess I could share it with you."

I grin at her, the feeling of hope became restored.

~~~

Carrie and I broke into (well, not really) an empty hotel later that day. We figured we might as well stay somewhere comfortable and not in the woods. I was just thankful for a bed to sleep on.

And this was one of the few places that didn't burn down. I assumed the sun glared on a lot of them wrong, which caused the buildings to have a tragic ending.

Carrie was nothing like her father Trevor either. She stayed loyal to all her opinions, which is something her dad could never do.

I depart from my thoughts when Carrie walks over to the bed I was laying on with two plates of food in her hands. "It's Chinese food! It's cold, the microwave doesn't work."

"That's fine. I'm just grateful to even have food to eat."

Carrie nodded a little at me and we eat the food in silence. It was better that way, seeing as I was too busy enjoying the food to even think about talking.

As I was eating noodles, Carrie looked up from her food and over at me. "Were you the only one of your family who survived?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how," I answered, thinking back to seeing their bodies. A shiver ran down my spine.

"I'm sorry. The same thing happened to my dad, which is why I'm not in that bunker."

I was wondering that. "But I don't want a pity party," She said in a serious tone.

"Why didn't your dad make it to a bunker? Was it too full?"

Carrie scoffs, "No, it wasn't full at all. Caleb has his own that he's staying in with all his inner circle, of course. But my dad knew things that Caleb wanted to keep secret, and he had planned on exposing him. Caleb found out and banned him from the bunker."

That was cruel. I felt horrible for Carrie and hated the president even more!

My view on Trevor Wilson changed after that. I still didn't agree with everything he said, but I respected him for wanting to tell the people whatever information he obtained.

"What did he... What did he find out?" I asked hesitantly.

"Seeing as you're the only other person on the earth right now, can I trust you with this information?" She spoke as if we were in some sort of mystery drama.. technically, I guess we were.

I gave her a small smile to reassure her that she _could_ trust me, who did I have to tell?

"Who do I have to tell?"

Carrie sighed a little, "Caleb had been lying to us, what else is new?"

"About..?"

"About the sun and the bunkers!" She made hand movements as she explained.

"The problem with the sun is that it wasn't moving towards us, the core was heating up. It's slowly starting to go back to its original temperature, which will make the earth liveable again, and Caleb _knows_ this! But he's making it seem like the people who are in the bunkers have to stay there forever! As for the bunker, none of the bunkers are filled to the max capacity. He just filled it with people he wanted in them."

I'm not surprised about the bunker, but the sun? That's news to me. They lied to us about why it was starting to get hotter and hotter.. makes me wonder what else they've lied about. What _he's_ lied to us about.

The lying to the people in the bunker made my blood start to boil. They probably think they'll die in them! When the earth will be liveable again soon!

So many thoughts were running through my head, but there was only one I could form into words. "You mean me and my family could've lived in the bunker if Caleb wasn't an asshole?"

Carrie nodded. "Yup.. and I'm sure there's more to the story, but that's all my dad had told me."

"I hate him," I spat out. "I hate him for running a democracy! The bunkers already weren't fair, to begin with! Now they're even less fair."

"I agree with you, and I want to do something about it."

"Yeah but what?" I ask, "There isn't a lot the two of us could do. Are we supposed to just storm into Caleb's bunker and demand that he tell everyone the truth?"

Carrie shook her head, "Hell no, not that. But if we could survive..." I could see the look of realization cross her face, "Maybe other people did too. We just have to find them."

She's so smart, I never thought about that. This is a big planet, there probably are more people out there somewhere.

"Where would we even look?"

"Tomorrow we can hijack a car and drive around We should check the woods too."

"But if there are people out there, we should help them as soon as we can."

" _Yeah_ , as soon as we can. I'm exhausted. I won't be much help to them exhausted," Carrie says selfishly and lays down on the bed after putting her dishes in the sink.

"Whatever," I mutter and lay down, facing away from her. There was no point in arguing, I get her point but it wouldn't have been my first choice. Plus, I don't want to cause anything that could make her pissed at me, we're better together than we are alone.

So I slept, preparing myself for another long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this fic is going to have around 15 chapters because I feel like that's enough to tell the story (thought it could be more or less we will see)


	6. The Survivor's Story Part 2

**Willie**

I knew trying to find people wasn't going to be easy, but I was willing to try. As soon as I got up, we set off. I had almost forgotten the food, but I packed it in a backpack. I woke up before Carrie, but she agreed with me when I told her we should leave immediately to see if there are any survivors. 

It wasn't too hard to find a car, there were tons all around. We had to be careful with which one we chose since Carrie told me she saw dead bodies in some of them, and I didn't want to be even more traumatized than I already was.

We ended up hijacking a bright green smart car. Carrie somehow knew how to do it, "Where did you learn how to do that?" I ask curiously.

"A movie. They do it surprisingly accurately." Carrie shrugs and starts the car.

I turned the air up immediately since the car was hotter inside than it was outside.

Carrie turns on the radio before putting the car in drive and pushing down on the accelerator.

"So.. what exactly are we looking for?" I ask her, not entirely sure. The plan is to search for more people, but how exactly are we going to search? Are we going to just drive around and hope to see someone lurking on the streets? Because that's a bit unlikely.

"People," Carrie says simply, about to continue talking but I interrupted her.

"I think we should check prominent places. I think most people would've been like us and would've looked for food as well. I saw some restaurants down the street on my way here. We should check there," I explain.

"Okay, yeah, good idea," Carrie tells and I grin. "We should check neighborhoods too," She adds. "Even if they're in houses, they'll hear the car driving outside."

Carrie stops at a stop sign and I raise an eyebrow. "You realize you don't have to stop, right?"

"One, did you forget what we're looking for? Other people could be driving! And two, it's a habit." Carrie argues.

"Okay, okay," I put my hands slightly up in defense when Carrie moves the car again.

I look out the window, watching all the buildings move by as if I was in a dramatic movie scene, which honestly, I kinda was.

One of the buildings we passed had an 'OPEN' sign flashing at us. I glance at it and that's when I noticed what looked like a silhouette of a person.

I perked up in my seat and tried to take a closer look, but it was unsuccessful as the car was moving.

"Carrie, stop the car," I command.

"Why?"

"Because I think I just saw someone."

Carrie didn't think twice about what I said and quickly parked against the sidewalk. I get out of the car and start walking back towards the building with the OPEN sign. As I got closer, I soon realized it was an arcade. I hadn't been to one of those in years.

I walked into the arcade and looked in the direction where I thought the person had been, and then I see that the person is still there.

She's a girl, with light curly brown hair. And she was looking at me with wide eyes.

I heard the bell go off as Carrie walked in the door after me, the girl's eyes widening even more at just the sight of her.

"We're not going to hurt you, we're here to help you," I calmly say.

"How are you two..." The girl didn't finish, but I knew what she was going to say.

"Same as you, not sure," Carrie says and the girl had a look on her face as if what Carrie said was wrong, but I didn't think anything of it.

Carrie didn't seem to notice and just continued talking, "I'm Carrie Wilson, and this is Willie... what's your last name?" She looks over at me.

"Schuyler. I'm Willie Schuyler."

"Mia Peterik," The girl introduces.

"Nice to meet you," I gave her a warm smile. "We're looking for more survivors.. Do you want to come along?"

Mia nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Yeah."

"Great. Our first survivor!" Carrie says enthusiastically and walks out of the arcade. Mia and I follow close behind.

We head back to the car and I noticed a problem. The car we chose only has two seats.

"Carrie? Why did we choose this car?" I ask concerned.

"It was the first one I found that was empty. I wasn't thinking about it." Carrie explains and I shiver.

"You can have the front seat," I offer to Mia as Carrie sat down in the driver's seat.

"Oh no, it's fine." Mia protested.

"No, I had it on the way here, I insist."

"Well, okay," Mia gave in and sat down in the passenger's seat.

I open up the hatch to the drunk and get in. This will have to do for now.

I pull the hatch down and Carrie starts driving once more.

I look around the town as we move. It was so weird, seeing it empty the way it was. It looked like a ghost town you would see on tv, which, it sorta was. I expected to see a tumbleweed pass us.

Once we concluded that our search for more survivors was useless and that there was no one else in the town except for the group of us, we decided the next place we would investigate would be near the bunker's hatch. Surely there would be more survivors near there if there were any more. Plus, the car was running low on gas.

Carrie parked the car in the forest, right as it ran out of gas. "That timing couldn't have been more perfect," She pointed out with a satisfied smirk.

"Where's the bunker from here?" Mia asks when we all stepped out of the car.

"Not sure.. Willie, do you have any clue?"

I took in my surroundings, realizing that this was an area near that stream I had found the previous day. "I might," I say unsure before beginning to head in the direction I thought the bunker was.

And that's when we heard it. A voice, from the trees.

"If you're searching for the bunker, you're going the wrong way."

The three of us look up in the direction the voice came from. There was another girl, sitting upon a tree branch. "There's also no point in trying to get in yourselves. Been there, done that."

"Who are you and why are you in a tree?" Carrie asks.

The girl shrugged. "I have nothing better to do. I'm waiting for this person I met to get back with food."

I'm shocked at how chill her reaction to seeing us was compared to Mia to me, and mine to Carrie. Then again, she also said there was another person, so the shock of other people being alive must've already hit her.

"Do you know how we're-" Carrie began to ask her if she knew how we survived, but the girl cut her off. "No, not a clue. Was hoping you guys knew." The girl climbs down the tree and walks over to us, standing in front of Mia. "I'm Flynn."

"Mia," Mia starts as Flynn was looking directly at her. I introduced myself next and then it was Carrie's turn.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are, Carrie Wilson."

"Well then. Good. I don't have to introduce myself for the third time in the last twenty-four hours."

"Why aren't you in that big fancy bunker on the top of that mountain? That's where all the rich people got to go?" Flynn crosses her arms, not too pleased with Carrie being there.

Carrie scoffed. "You just met me and you're already going off on me?"

"Can we not fight?" Mia mumbles from beside me.

Carrie and Flynn in fact did not listen and kept going at it. It was like watching two dogs fighting, I couldn't keep up.

"Willie!" Carrie suddenly yelled and I was snapped out of my daze. "Tell her that you can't base your opinion on people based on what their parents have said!"

I'm on Carrie's side with that. Your parent's actions don't define you as a person, but at the same time, I understand Flynn's anger. No one trusted Trevor Wilson, and I'm still not sure if I completely trust Carrie or not.

"I'm not getting involved in your girl drama!" Is what I ended up saying and Carrie huffed.

Carrie scoffed and Mia decided to step in. "Hey! We aren't going to survive out here if we just keep arguing! Get over it and try to be civil!" She snaps at the two. 

Flynn sighed but accepted that Mia was right. Carrie just rolled her eyes. 

"So.. where's that other person you mentioned?" I look at Flynn, wanting the subject to change. 

"Not sure," Flynn answered. "She said she was going to look for berries, but I don't think there would be any."

"I have food. It's not much but it should be enough for the five of us when she gets back," I say and gesture to the backpack I was wearing. 

"Okay, great."

We waited for a while for that fifth person to get back. Flynn didn't want to leave without her, which makes sense. I didn't want to leave the hotel without Carrie. Finally, the person arrived.

It was a woman, older than all of us. She looked as if she could be our mother. She had a thick accent and curly hair like Mia's. 

The woman looked (understandably) surprised to see us, "I couldn't find any berries- Who are all these people?" 

"Some people who had been looking for the bunker, That's Willie, Mia, Carrie," Flynn points at us. "They have food."

The woman beams at us. "Great! I'm Rose." 

~~~

The five of us headed back into town. It took longer than it did a few hours previously since we didn't have the car anymore. Rose was guiding us to her house, as none of us wanted to live in the forest. 

Rose's house was beautiful, the interior design being just as gorgeous as the outside was. I doubt she lived here by herself, but I was too scared to ask. 

I looked around the living room, looking at all the pictures hung on the wall. I saw one of Rose, what seemed to be her husband, and two kids, the girl looking about my age. The picture next to it was the same girl with a taller blonde boy. I thought the boy was super cute. 

Flynn walked up next to me, looking at the pictures as well. "Those are her kids, she mentioned to me that she had some. Her daughter and I are the same age," Flynn pointed out while physically pointing at the photo of that girl I was just looking at. 

I look over at her, "How did the two of you meet?"

"In the forest. We ran into each other, she was supposed to live in the bunker but she didn't make it in time, but she seems pretty calm.. maybe it's because she's a mom."

"What happened to her family?"

"They're all in the bunker."

"That's probably why she's so calm.. because her family is okay, I would be the same way.. but my family.." I stop myself, feeling the tears starting. I haven't had time to grieve. So much has happened in the last day, and it still hasn't hit me. It still hasn't hit me that if I went to my home, my family wouldn't be there. It still hasn't hit me that I'll never see them again, never get to hug them again, never get to talk.. I feel the tear fall down my cheek and I wipe it off. 

Flynn was frowning at me, looking sad as well. "The same thing happened to my parents. They wanted me to go in the bunker but I couldn't make it in.. They sacrificed themselves for me.. But it wasn't for nothing, I'm still here, by some miracle, not in the way they were expecting, but still am."

It was at that moment that I knew, Flynn is one of the strongest people I've ever met. ( _And she still is_.)

"I like the outlook you have on it." That was all I could say. 

"It's the only outlook I can have. I don't want to think about it any differently."

"We should have a funeral for them. I'm sure Mia and Carrie would want to as well."

"Yeah.. Carrie's dad died too, I'm sure when you warm up to her she'll tell you about it."

Flynn laughed. "Ha! Like that'll happen."

_ 1 year later. (Present) _

I stopped reminiscing when I felt the tears start to fall. I couldn't afford to be weak, not right now. Not when project sun has finally been set into motion. 

Project sun is what we are calling our mission. Our mission is to tell Julie Molina the truth about the bunker, and hopefully take the Covingtons down, and Rose also wants to see her daughter again. 

Julie and the cute blonde boy (Alex, the same guy from the photos I remember so vividly) had just left after bringing me and Flynn some food. I can see how Julie is Rose's daughter. 

I hope she'll keep her promise of seeing us again later. I really want to bond with Alex more, learn the story of why he doesn't seem to like the nickname 'hotdog', and learn his last name, really just learn everything I can learn about him. 

"She's so much prettier in person," I heard Flynn mutter under her breath. Apparently, both of us had just been thinking about the two people who had just left the room. 

Hopefully, neither of our feelings affect the plan. 

"Whipped," I responded to her (even though I have no room to talk). 

"Oh shut up."

I opened my mouth to reply, but I did in fact shut up when I saw the door open again, Julie and Alex coming back in with the guard behind them.

Oh no, they got caught. That's good for mine and Flynn's plan, but that _cannot be good for them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone catches the hamilton references I keep throwing in here, I love you


	7. Death Row

**Julie Molina**

The guard had caught Alex and me, and also wouldn't believe the excuse we were giving him.

"Why are you two down here?" The guard asked us in an angry tone while shoving us back to where we had just left.

"We got lost," Alex lies.

The guard didn't buy our lies. "Then why were the two of you running?"

Alex presses his lips together, not knowing what to say next.

"Thought so," The guard hummed and pushed us both back to the prison room.

This is great. How are we supposed to help Flynn and Willie if we're locked up with them? What will we do about food? I know they aren't going to give the rations we have left to children and 'prisoners.'

The guard walks us to the cell. Flynn and Willie looked up at us with wide eyes and confusion. The guard unlocks the cell door and shoves Alex and me inside.

"That is no way to treat a lady," Alex remarks.

"Sass off at me again and I'll make Malachi extend your time in here," The guard threatened and Alex's lips sealed shut.

The guard locks the cell door before walking out of the room and locking that door as well. I notice Alex shaking next to me. I rub his back a little to ease him before sitting down.

"Wasn't expecting to see you guys here again so soon," says Willie as Alex leans against the wall.

"Well, we aren't the flash and that guard is much faster than us," Alex replies.

"Well, it's fine because there are a few things I've wanted to ask you two," I say and look at Flynn.

How do I start? Do I start with how many more of you guys are there? How did you two know about the bunker? How did the two of you meet? Are the scars on your faces from the sun?

I decided the scar question might be a little inappropriate, so I quickly made an order in my head of when to ask the questions,

"Ask away.. but only if you aren't going to tell your leader," Flynn warned.

I thought I've shown her enough times that I don't like Malachi and that I won't help him? But I also can't be mad at her for being cautious, I would be too in this situation.

Alex defends me. "She's the last person who would tell Malachi this, no one down here likes him."

"What has he been doing?" Willie asks Alex and they start engaging in their own conversation while my only focus is on Flynn.

Flynn rests her head in the palms of her hands. "Let me ask you a question first, how long have you known Alex?"

"Since second grade. The teacher sat us next to each other," I explained while thinking back on that day.

"It's a miracle how the two of you both ended up down here, then."

"Yeahhh, Alex's family bought their way in here."

Flynn nods. "My parents wanted me to come down here, but I wasn't on 'the list'" Flynn tells me and looks down at her feet, starting to pick at something on the ground.

I frown at her. I wonder what it had been like out there, having to survive alone.. and she's my age. I don't think I would've been able to do it, but Flynn did, and that's what makes her attractive-

Attractive? That's not the right word to use there.. Brave. Yeah, brave works better.

"I think you're really brave for being able to survive alone."

Flynn smiles a little at me. "Thank you- But I wasn't alone. There's more than just-" She glances at the corner of the room. "More than just what?" I continued and raised my eyebrow.

Flynn tapped Willie's shoulder. "Hm?" He hums at her and she puts her finger over her mouth to silence us. I look over at Alex, seeing him have a confused but curious look on his face as to why Flynn told us to stop talking.

She makes eye contact with me and looks back up in the corner and then back at me. What's so awesome about that corner? I turn and look at it myself and see a camera. The camera was up in the top corner. When did that get here? I mean it makes sense to have it, to make sure no one escapes, but when did it get there? I notice how red lights are shining around the edges of the lens.. which only means one thing.

We're being watched.

That's why Flynn stopped talking and shushed Willie. She didn't want whoever is watching us overhear anything that could be used as leverage against them.

"So, what is everyone's favorite flavor of pie?" Alex asks the group after turning back around from the camera.

He's asking a question in which the answer will be completely useless to use against them. Nice one, Alex.

"Pumpkin," Willie answers. "Basic, I'm aware, but it's delicious."

"If you get to call me hotdog then I'm calling you pumpkin."

I could see Willie blushing. Yessssss, Alex! I hope whatever is going on between them works out.. that way I don't have to fight Willie for breaking his heart as I did with Luke.

"Fine with me," Willie says and shrugs as if he wants to be nonchalant about the fact that he was blushing.

"We all could see you blushing, Willie," Flynn grins at him which makes both Alex and Willie blush.

I take it back, they're hopeless.

We all talk about random things for the rest of the time, after an hour, I could tell you what Flynn's favorite color, school subject, fruit, candy, and time of day is. I enjoy talking with Flynn, and I think she enjoys talking to me, too, but there's something about her that seems off that I can't quite place. Like she has a huge secret that she's keeping, and there's probably a lot of those, I'm still a stranger to her after all, but she's a stranger to me too. I just need to make sure I don't fully put my trust in her, not until I'm sure that I can.

Just then, the annoying guard who locked me and Alex up earlier walks back into the room. "I've come for the two survivors," He states.

Well technically, we're all survivors.

Flynn and Willie look at each other, as If they're communicating through looks. Alex and I do that too.

"What do you need us for?" Willie steps up and asks.

"Malachi wants to see you both... immediately."

**Luke Patterson**

I'm currently strutting my way down a hallway in the bunker (I didn't realize I'm strutting, but I am). I finished up my dinner half an hour ago. It's been a long long day. Julie finding a girl at the entrance of this bunker, the girl's friend showing up, and now they're both locked up. I'm ready to just go to the sleeping chambers and pass out. 

That plan gets put on pause when someone pulls me into a closet, and I know exactly who it is. 

"Hey, what are you-" I get cut off by my boyfriend kissing me. I kiss him back, of course. 

Reggie pulls back first and looks at me. "Sorry, I haven't had alone time with you all day," He pouted. 

"It's fine. You won't see me complaining," I state. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something.." 

I need to know when he's ready to tell Alex and Julie about us. I feel like Alex already knows, I could tell from the look he had been making at me and Reggie back in the cafeteria. I'm not sure about Julie, though. 

"What is it?" Reggie asks, starting to look worried like I was about to tell him something bad. 

"Just.. when do you think we should tell Alex and Julie?" 

Reggie looked relieved that I didn't say something else, but also looked nervous as if he was afraid his answer was going to upset me.

"Soon just.. I don't want my parents to find out. They already fight so much.. I don't want to add any more stress."

"Alex and Julie won't tell your parents, Reg," I say and put my hand on his cheek. "But we can tell them whenever you're ready, yeah?" Reggie nods in response.

"Good, now Christmas is coming up.. what do you want?"

"A puppy," Reggie says simply.

Where on earth am I supposed to find a puppy in this place?

"You asked for that last year."

"And I'm asking for it again."

I laugh a little and ruffle his hair. "I'm exhausted. I think I'm gonna go crash."

"I'll walk with you." 

Reggie and I both exit the closet. There was no one coming.

Except for one person, who looked as if they were in too much of a hurry to even notice us. 

Then I notice that that person is Angelica, and she's speed walking up to us. She has a worried look on her face, and it looks as if she might start crying at any second. 

"Angelica, what's wrong?" I ask her when she stops in front of us. 

"Alex and Julie both got arrested!" She expresses and Reggie gasps. "For what?" I ask, confused but also worried for my friends. 

"For helping the sun people! We have to help them, they're locked up for nothing!" 

"I thought you were mad at Alex?" Reggie asks. 

"No, no. I was being stupid. He's still my brother, and I can put that aside to make sure he doesn't get a terrible fate that he doesn't deserve."

I cut in. "Do you have any clue where they are?" 

"I have a hunch. Will you two help me?" I could see Angelica's thoughts in her eyes, they're practically screaming 'Please say yes'

I was going to help regardless.

"I will." 

Angelica smiles a little and looks at Reggie. "I will too. Those are our friends."

"Great, this way," Angelica says and walks in between us. 

We're going to rescue our friends, even if it means we'll get in trouble with Malachi. 

**Carrie Wilson**

I still can't believe Rose wouldn't let me go on the mission with Willie and Flynn.

Mia kept telling me it was because they would recognize who I am, but I didn't care. I've been cooped up in this house with too many people for far too long. 

We've been finding more and more survivors frequently. At this point, I'll probably have to start sleeping outside. Ew.

It's my day to go out and search for any more food and survivors. We've started to run out, it happens too often at this point. My plan is to go a state over and hope there is a store that's half empty. 

"I'm leaving!" I announce. Some of the other survivors waved bye at me, and I waved back with a forced smile. I wonder where Mia is. 

I walk outside and to my newly found car. I've probably had about twenty over the course of this year. I use it until it runs out of gas, and then I find a new one unless a gas station happens to have gas, but they usually don't. 

I started driving, not sure where I was going, but I'll find my way. I've traveled this route before with my dad.

After driving endlessly for hours, my gas tank started running low. Thankfully, there was a town nearby. It looked as if it was packed with people, but really only the cars make it seem that way. I'm most likely the only person here. I park the car and get out, walking down the sidewalk to see if there are any places that could possibly have food. 

It was then when I felt as if I was being followed. I turned around slowly, but no one was there. I repeat what I just did but forward. No one there either. Even if there was no one there, I still couldn't shake off that feeling.

I soon came across a food market. It was small, but it didn't seem empty. I walk inside and grab a basket and begin to grab things from the shelves. There wasn't much, but there was enough. I made sure to check to see what has and hasn't expired, which narrowed down my choices. 

Once I found everything I needed, I left the store. I wasn't paying attention and when I looked up, I saw a man dressed in all black. I froze.

"Hello, Ms. Wilson. I've been waiting for you." 

I dropped the basket, all the food tumbling out of it. "Who are you?"

"I worked with your dad, I work for Caleb."

"Okay.. What do you want with _me_?" I ask as I start to back up back to the door of the food market. 

"You know things that Caleb Covington wants to know."

"I'll never tell him!" I shout and run into the market, starting to run up and down the isles. I didn't even know if the man was following me, but I didn't dare look back. What does Caleb Covington want with _me?_ Why did he send that man and not come himself if it's _so_ important?

I ended up finding a back door and I ran out of it. I lost him, thank God. 

I ran to my car. It won't get me very far, but it'll get him off my trail. I felt bad that I would be returning with no food when I had found plenty, but I couldn't risk going back near the market. I'm sure they would all understand if I told them what happened. 

I was about to get into my car.. but everything went dark. 

**Flynn**

The guard escorted me and Willie out of the room, but not before I could glance back at the cell. There, I only saw a sad-looking Alex and a worried-looking Julie. I gave both of them a sad smile before looking ahead of me, a sad look on my face. I had a feeling that whatever counter we were about to have with Malachi Covington was not going to end well.

And I'm exhausted. I just want to sleep, not face that scary-looking man again. 

When the guard guided us into Malachi's office, I got the same vibes that I had gotten the first time. 

"Sit," Malachi ordered and gestured at two seats that were sitting there. 

Willie and I both hesitantly sat in the seat, an odd-looking device sitting in front of me. I noticed that Willie has one in front of him as well. 

I glance at the door and see the guard guarding it, and there's no other place to escape. 

"I want you two to place your hands on top of the lie detectors." 

So that's what it is.. lord. I place my hand on the handprint that is on the machine. 

"I'm assuming the two of you aren't completely oblivious to the real world, so I'm not going to explain how lie detectors work."

I give him a funny look. "We had normal lives before this, sir. We aren't robots," Willie says, making a light on the machine turn green. 

Malachi hummed and leaned back in his chair. "I want you two to answer honestly. Why are you two here?"

I took a deep breath. "To find food," I say (which once again, is not completely a lie). Then, I felt a shock of pain shoot through my hand, causing me to yelp.

"What did it do to her?" Willie hissed. "It only shocked her, that's how lie detectors work," Malachi answers. "Answer honestly, and it won't shock you. Why are you two here?"

Neither Willie nor I answered. I'm not telling him anything, no matter how many times this test shocks me. 

Malachi looked annoyed. "How many of your people are there?" He asks a different question. 

"Just us," Willie answers before wincing, the light on his machine turning red. I knew if I wasn't going to tell the truth, Willie definitely wouldn't, either. He's been with the group longer than I have. 

"I suggest you two answer correctly, or else you'll be getting the worst punishment here. As far as I know, you two are a threat to my people." We all know he doesn't give two craps about his people, Caleb doesn't, and Malachi came from the same womb as that monster. 

"They're only kids, sir," The guard says. Finally, he's doing something right.

"Kids are more capable than we know," Malachi says simply. 

The cycle just continued, Willie and I both lying and getting shocked. Eventually, we were in so much pain that we didn't even speak, but we _refused_ to tell Malachi the truth about anything.

Malachi groaned loudly and slammed his hands down on his desk. "Fine. If the detectors aren't giving you any motivation, how about this? At noon tomorrow, the two of you will be executed, as I only see you as a threat to my people.. Unless you two decide to fess up before then."

WHAT? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the romances might be a bit rushed! This story isn't exactly about them, but I wanted to include them.. and the pacing of this chapter might be rushed as well but it'll all make sense later


	8. Scooby Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second attempt at writing this chapter, so sorry it took so long to come out (especially after that cliffhanger)! I hope you all had an amazing holiday!!

**Angelica Mercer**

I'm positive Reggie is about to fall down the stairs at the pace we're running at. 

I'm determined to save my brother and Julie. That was cruel of Malachi, locking them up just for feeding a prisoner. My parents are furious too. I'm scared of what Alex might have to face because of them.

I'm glad Luke and Reggie are helping me, considering I'm not really friends with them. Acquaintances, more like. Still, I know how much they mean to Alex and vice versa. 

I've never been to any of the cells, I wasn't sure where to look, but I stole one of my father's maps. My dad and Malachi are close, he knows stuff that no one else does. I want to find out about it, but that might be riskier than stealing a map. 

I ran down the stairs. I knew they were in the basement from the quick glance at the map I had taken (before finding Luke and Reggie). 

"You sure this is the right way?" Luke asks me and I pull the map out of my pocket, smirking at him. 

"I do."

Reggie's eyes widen at me and he snatches the map from my hands. "Where did you get this?" He asks excitedly and unfolds it. 

He's definitely the only person I have and will ever see get so excited over a map of this hell.

"Stole it from my dad. You can navigate us there if you want."

Reggie grins at my words as Luke leans over his shoulder to look at what the map said. I looked over at it upside down. I'm letting him lead the way, seeing as how excited he is, and I don't think anyone has let him take the leadership role before. 

Reggie shakes Luke off of him and begins walking, Luke following him in tow. Reggie holds the map over his eyes as he walks. "Uh, Reggie? Maybe you should look where you're going," I suggested when he almost ran into a wall. Reggie moves the map down and stops as he was about to crash into the wall. "Right, thanks. This way."

Reggie guided us all over the basement. It took a long time to even find where Alex and Julie were locked up. Reggie couldn't seem to find where the cells were placed on the map, so a frustrated Luke ended up taking it from him while we also hid from the few guards that were patrolling the area. 

When the guards disappeared, we took off our shoes so we could quietly run to the cells. It was Reggie's idea. He said it as a joke, but I was wearing boots, so it actually was a good idea. We arrived there undetected. 

But we have a problem. 

There was a gate mid hallway, a gate blocking where the cells were. We couldn't get to Alex or Julie. Luke walked over and investigated it, clearly looking for something. 

"Darn," He mumbles and turns back to look at us. "No lock. It must be automatic."

That makes sense.. It looks as if the gate's connected to the walls. I look around and see a screen on the wall. I move swiftly towards it and look at the time, coming to a realization. "It's late. That's probably why it's put up, so all the guards can go to bed." 

"We should try again in the morning. We can come up with more of a plan at breakfast," Reggie suggests. 

Luke was shaking the bars as if he was the hulk or something. "Ba- Luke, you're not going to be able to break them," Reggie says. 

Luke huffs, "I don't care. Our friends are trapped there."

"Reggie's right, Luke. We should just try again in the morning.. they'll be fine overnight."

Luke scoffs at me. I wanted to be on his side, I wanted to save him tonight. But I have a feeling that if we proceed any further, we'll end up locked up with them. Then they'll have no chances of getting out. 

"I don't care if I get in trouble with Malachi," Luke says and Reggie frowns. 

"I do.." He mumbles, which I could tell Luke heard, which made him calm down a bit. 

Huh, what's going on with these two? 

"If we get in trouble with Malachi, we'll end up with them, and then there will be no one to help us." 

"My parents would," Luke says. 

"Yeah, your parents would," I say bitterly. 

Reggie walks over to Luke and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Can we please just try again in the morning?"

Luke sighs, defeated. "Yeah.. yeah. We'll meet at our table for breakfast." 

The group of us had a silent trip up the stairs before heading back to our living spaces. I walk into mine quietly, hoping my parents don't hear me come in. 

" _Angelica Harriett Mercer!_ " I hear my mother's angry voice. 

Oh no, not the middle name..

"Hey, mom," I say as my mother switches on the lights. It's times like these where I wish we lived in rooms with other people like Julie does. That way, my mother couldn't make a scene. 

I sit down on my bed and my mother looks down at me. " _Where_ have you been?"

"In the teen club, with some friends," I haven't been to the teen club in weeks. The teen club is literally just a room in the bunker where all the teenagers hang out. 

"Reggie Peters and Luke Patterson." 

My mother made a face when I said 'Luke Patterson' let's just say.. she didn't approve of Alex and Luke. 

"Don't stay out so late next time. We already had too much on our minds with your brother being arrested. We didn't need you not being here on our minds too."

It was my turn to make a face. "So it's _my_ fault if you and dad worry about me? Yes, I pressed the 'worry mom and dad' button that is in my brain when I was out."

"Don't sass off at me. Go to bed," My mother walks off to the bathroom. I'm grateful that I didn't get punished. 

When the bathroom was empty, I did my night routine and got into bed, not planning on sleeping any time soon. 

My parents turned out the light and it was silent for a while. When they thought I fell asleep, they started talking. 

"They're executing the two sun people," My dad tells and my eyes widen.

Oh shit. 

My mother gasped, "I know they could be dangerous.. but they're just kids! Gabriel, can't you do something?"

"It's out of my hands."

I zoned out of their conversation after that, processing this new information. 

* * *

After getting ready the next day, I headed over to Reggie, Luke, and I's meeting spot. Both of the boys were already there. 

"Finally. It took you so long," Luke said. 

"I had to perfect my makeup, Patterson. I can't save the day looking like I just woke up," I tease. 

"Yes, because everyone is going to be very worried as to why you aren't wearing any."

I playfully roll my eyes. "Did you guys at least come up with a plan?" 

"Yeah," Luke starts. "We're just going to go in.. grab them.. and get out."

The face I made must've shown how stupid I thought that plan was as Reggie pressed his lips together. 

I turn my attention back to Luke, "What? Don't like it?" He asks. 

"It's very well thought-out," I say sarcastically. "I had an idea, actually." 

Luke and Reggie just wait for me to continue. "I was thinking.. one of you should convince Malachi to let them have a trial before we go breaking them out. The bunker isn't as big as it seems. Someone would find them and they would end up right back there."

Reggie spoke first after processing my idea, "That's actually.. A really good idea."

"Thank you, Reggie."

"What if convincing him doesn't work?" Luke asks. 

"Then we can break them out."

"Alright," Luke nods. "Will that just be it, then?"

"While one of you is talking, me and whichever of you doesn't go can come with me and visit them. I can get us in since I'm family."

I glance over at a table, only seeing Carlos Molina with his aunt. I assume Ray Molina is doing exactly what I just said. 

I look back at the boys. "So.. which one of you wants to do the talking?"

* * *

Luke decided to do the talking. This left me and Reggie to go and see Alex and Julie.

It was really easy to get in. The gate we had problems with the night before was gone, and I just had to show proof that I'm related. Reggie was able to get in simply on the fact I said 'He's with me.'

As soon as we walked into the room they're being locked in, they both stood up. "Angelica?" Alex asks. "Reggie?" Julie also asked right after.

"No, we're Scooby and Shaggy," I joke, and Reggie barks. 

"That makes us the mystery gang then, huh?" Alex grins. 

"We came to say hello!" Reggie announces. "Well.. that's not the only thing," I had, which causes Julie to raise an eyebrow at us. 

"The sun people.. I don't know their names.. Are getting executed in an hour." 

"WHAT?" Both Julie and Alex yell. 

That's okay. I didn't need my eardrum anyway. 

**Alex Mercer**

I sat against the wall just to collect my thoughts. Willie and Flynn are getting executed? For what?! Can Malachi illegally do that? I guess he can.. but neither of them even live here.. usually, the only people who get executed are residents of the bunker. How is that far?!

I continue to overthink the whole situation as my sister and Reggie talk to Julie. 

"Why are they getting executed?"

"Just for coming down here. Apparently, they're a threat."

"If they were a threat, something would've happened to me and Julie," I say. 

Julie gets closer to the bars. "We need to save them.. Can you two get us out of here?" 

Angelica looks as if she's about to protest, "I don't know if it'll be safe for the two of you-"

I cut her off. "Ang, our parents won't let anything happen to us. Willie and Flynn don't have anyone to argue with Malachi with. Do you think he'll actually listen to us?" 

I can see both Angelica and Julie silently agree. 

"Okay.." Angelica nods and reaches her hand up to her hair. 

"Wait!" Julie stuck her arm out to stop her. "There's a camera," She gestures towards it. 

"I got it!" Reggie states and takes off his shoe...

Oh my god, what is he doing?

Reggie picks up the shoe and throws it at the camera, making it shatter. 

The three of us just stare at Reggie with our mouths agape. 

"That's one way to do it. Now how are you unlocking it?" Julie looks specifically at Angelica. 

"I've got it.. if this works anything as it does in the movies, mind you." Angelica pulls out a bobby-pin that had been in her hair and starts attempting to unlock the cell. 

Her attempt worked. The cell door swung open after a few times of her trying. Julie and I both rushed out of the cell. I'm relieved to be free of it, I was starting to feel claustrophobic. 

"Wait Angelica-" Reggie looks over at her, panicked. "Luke doesn't know the plan changed."

"Oh crap, you're right. Well.. we'll fill him in later."

"Wait.. where is he, exactly?" I ask, suddenly being filled with worry. 

Reggie takes a breath. "He's talking to Malachi.. to see if you guys can have a trial."

"That's sweet. We will all deal with that when the time comes. For right now, we need to save Flynn and Willie." Julie says, taking charge. 

I nod in agreement. "I'm helping you."

"We're in too," Angelica adds and Reggie looks over at her like ' _Why_ didyou just volunteer me?'

I hold back my laugh as Julie looks around. "Are there guards outside?"

"Of course there are," Angelica answers. "In the mood to fight some?"

"No.. we need to get past them. We also need to get where Flynn and Willie are quick."

"They aren't in any of the other rooms. Angelica checked," Reggie states, and I look around the room. my eyes eventually landing on a vet. A big vent. 

"I think I might have found a way that will do both of those things." I walk over to the vent. "Ang, can I have your bobby-pin?" 

I hear Angelica walk over to me. "Thank you," I say when she hands it to me. My attention then goes back to the vet. "Make sure no one is trying to get in."

I don't know if they're doing what I said, and I don't care to look back. I'm just focused on doing what I need to do. I take the ends of the bobby-pin and start using it as if it's a screwdriver. Lucky for me, it worked like one, and I was successfully able to take the vent off the wall. 

"Smart, Alex!" Julie grins at me and walks over, climbing into the vent and starting to crawl. Angelica follows quickly after. 

They were already halfway down the first path of the vent by the time I climbed into it. It took Reggie some convincing. 

None of us are sure where Flynn and Willie are, but we intend to find them. 

**Luke Patterson**

It took a lot of convincing, but I successfully was able to get Alex and Julie a trial. Malachi wanted to do it after the execution, so now we're on our way to the cells to tell them the news. 

Except when we arrived at the cells, all the guards looked panicked. 

"What's going on?" Malachi asks them calmly. 

"The prisoners- They're gone!" One of the guards announces and Malachi and I run into the room that they supposedly escaped from. 

The scene looked as if it was out of a movie, the cell door was open and the vent was off the wall. 

Why didn't they tell me they were going to change the plan?

The next few seconds were a whiplash, the first second, I heard Malachi growl, and the next second I'm suddenly up against the wall. 

"Were you distracting me?!" He yells in my face, his hands holding onto the collar of my shirt so I couldn't move.

"No sir," I shake my head. 

"Were you in on this?!"

"No sir!" I shake my head again and he releases me. 

Malachi collects himself and straightens out his shirt

Malachi is a weird man, I thought.

"I don't have time to figure out if you're lying or not. I have an execution to witness." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start posting updates for my fanfics on tumblr so follow my tumblr euphoricsx for updates!


	9. The Execution

**Alex Mercer**

The vet was a tight squeeze, but we managed just fine. Julie was able to find the exit closest to where the execution was taking place. All she had to do was listen for voices, and we heard Willie's very distinctly.

 _"Please, let her go. It was my idea for her to come down here."_ He had pleaded.

My heart rate had gone up quickly just listening to that. I couldn't figure out if it was because of Willie alone or because of the fate both Willie and Flynn were about to endure.

Julie kicked hard and the vet door came off the wall. I climbed out after Angelica, only to see that we're in a hallway. The hallway near the main hall in the bunker.

They wouldn't have the audacity to do it there.. right?

Julie turned to the three of us and placed her finger over her lips, indicating for us to be quiet. Our group quietly walked slowly down the hallway, carefully not to make any noise. We all silently agreed that we didn't want to be caught.

The problem is, we never discussed how we were going to save Flynn and Willie. We can't just barge in there with a bunch of guards who have weapons.

"Guys?" I whisper and Angelica shushes me.

"No, seriously. How exactly are we going to stop Flynn and Willie's execution?" I whisper again. Julie, Angelica, and Reggie all looked at me, realization forming on their faces as they remember none of us had planned that.

"Maybe.. We can talk some sense into the guards," Reggie suggests quietly and Angelica shakes her head.

"They're too far up Malachi's ass to disobey him," She states.

Julie looks over at me, her lips puckered. That's something she does when she thinks of something. "What if we distract them?" She says to the group, but more to me. "If they see that we escaped.. which they probably have, most of them will come after us. And then Reggie and Angelica can save Flynn and Willie."

I was about to agree to the plan when a thought washed over me. That thought caused all the other feelings I had been feeling about it to be pushed aside, taking over completely. "Yeah.. Yeah. Let's just strut in there while they have loaded guns!"

"We're not going to get shot," Julie says simply.

"And you know this how?"

"Don't argue about it. It's a good idea," Angelica says from beside me. "They won't shoot at you unless it's a direct order from Malachi."

Reggie nods in agreement and I sigh, my anxiety still causing me to assume that was going to happen, but I also know Angelica is right. "Okay.. yeah. Let's distract them. Let's just hope I can run fast."

Angelica and Reggie stay in the spots we were just in as Julie and I move forward. That's when we came across the horrible sight.

Flynn and Willie are sitting on their knees in the corner of the room, facing us. They both looked up at us with wide eyes when we appeared in their view. Behind them, is a guard (Who I recognized as being the same guard who had locked me and Julie up), who is looking directly at us as well, but he didn't do anything. He didn't reach for handcuffs, he didn't signal the other guards. None of that. This caused me and Julie to look at each other suspiciously, just _waiting_ forsomething to happen.

But nothing did.

There are other guards in one corner of the room, and Malachi and Luke in the other. Luke looks over at us and mouths 'NO.' I ignore him and look over at Malachi, who's watching the guard, anticipatingly. Clearly waiting for something to happen, as we had done.

But, once again, nothing did happen.

I could tell that even Willie and Flynn are confused as to why they aren't dead yet. I glance back over at a very impatient looking Malachi.

"Get on with it," He demands. "I have two prisoners to find."

That's when the unexpected happened. The guard that was standing behind Flynn and Willie whipped out his gun, shooting the other guards in the legs. Julie gasped and my jaw dropped. I look over at Luke, who had started fighting Malachi.

I wanted to clap, but I hadn't decided if that had been incredibly brave of Lulu, or incredibly stupid.

Angelica and Reggie zoomed beside us when they heard the gunshots. "What's happening?" Angelica yells over the loud commotion in the room.

"Get him, Luke!" Reggie cheers, but I focus on Willie, making sure nothing bad happens to him.

I planned to run over and untie him, but Julie and the guard beat me to it. Julie was untying Flynn's restraints and the guard untied Willie's. I run over to him when he stands up and I put my hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just shaken," Willie answers and gives me a weak smile.

"You all need to get out of here," The guard says to us. "I can only hold everyone off for so long."

"Thank you," Julie says to him and grabs Flynn's hand, starting to drag her to the hatch entrance. I guess this is the time where I'll have to say goodbye to Willie. I know he can't stay, whether I want him to or not.

Willie and I follow behind the girls. I can hear Reggie and Angelica following us as well, but so is another group of guards. I run as quickly as I up the ramp that leads to the hatch, eventually catching up with Julie who was typing in the code to open the door. I look behind me to see that Reggie had stopped, and is watching Luke, who was still fighting with Malachi.

"Reg!" I yell, his attention turning towards me before joining the group again. The group of guards had almost gotten to him, and now they've almost gotten to us.

The door opens and I rush in with the girls and Willie. However, Reggie doesn't come in.

"Reggie, hurry!" Angelica says and a small smile forms on his lips before shutting the door, locking himself out.

"REGGIE!" I put my hands on the door, Julie already rushing to type in the code to open it again but we both heard a 'Julie, no!'

We both look at Reggie through the glass hole on the door. I could barely make out what he was saying, all I could hear was an "I'm not leaving Luke."

I nod in understanding and he gives us one last small smile before running into the group of guards.

"Okay, we need to figure out what we're doing now! Like right now!" I panic.

"You two need to leave," Julie says and points at Willie and Flynn.

Willie and Flynn both exchange a look before looking at Julie.

"Come with us," Flynn says simply and Julie starts blankly at them.

**Julie Molina**

"I can't survive out there," was the only way I could think of to respond to that offer. I can't just leave everyone here and leave with two people who I don't know that well. Sure, Flynn and I were getting to know each other, but I'm not going to risk dying.

"Yeah, you can. The earth has been survivable for a while," Willie shrugs. "You could always wear one of those suits over there," He points over to my radiation suits.

"Okay but, I have family down here. I'm not going to just leave them."

"But you have family out there too!" Flynn protests and my eyes widen.

Family? What family do I have outside of the bunker? I mean, my whole family didn't come down here. Who could be alive?

"Who?"

"Your mom," Willie states, and my eyes widen even more.

"Hold on, my mom is alive? And you guys know her?"

"It's a long story-" We all heard the guards preparing to storm in the room. "That I don't have much time to explain. Basically, the whole reason we're down here was to find you, to explain to you what we and your mother know. Just come with us, we can't come back and explain."

I looked at Flynn and Willie's faces, mainly their eyes, to see if I could detect any form of lying.

But from what I could see, there isn't any.

"Alright- I'll come. But if you two are lying, I'm coming right back down here."

"We're not lying," Willie says and climbs up to the hatch entrance.

I turn to Alex and Angelica, to quickly say goodbye to them, but Angelica shakes her head at me.

"I'm coming with you," She states. I open my mouth to object but Alex cuts me off. "I'm not letting you, my best friend, go alone. Plus, I would rather deal with what's out there than those guards and our parents."

Then, I could hear the sound of the door beginning to open.

"Crap! Gogogo!" I yell and climb the hatch, starting to type in the code to open it

"What about the suits?" Alex asks and climbs as well.

"Forget those!" Angelica snaps and we all climb out of the bunker as quick as we could. Willie and Alex both close the hatch quickly.

I quickly took in a breath of fresh air. I can't believe I'm finally out. I was expecting to feel the burning sensation I felt the first time I stepped out of my house when the world started to end, but it never came.

Flynn and Willie didn't lie. This means they weren't lying about my mother, right?

As Alex, Angelica, and I were taking in where we are, we heard the guards below the hatch.

"We can take in being out of the bunker later. Lead the way," Angelica turns to Willie and Flynn, who had already begun running to who knows where.

I run as fast as I can behind them, scared we aren't going to be able to outrun the guards. They lead us into the woods that surround the bunker, the trees moving past me as if they were running too.

I feel horrible for leaving my dad, Carlos, and aunt down there, but I hope that they would understand why I left. I just hope Malachi doesn't do anything to them because of me.

We reached two cars after it felt like ages of running. Do these belong to Willie and Flynn?

There is a silver SUV and a black Cadillac.

"I don't know how much gas I have," Flynn says and climbs into the driver seat of the SUV, Willie the Cadillac.

"Mines full. You can get in mine if you run out."

Angelica and I get in Flynn's car and Alex gets in Willie's. It seems like Flynn hijacked the car. She was able to start it without keys.

"Buckle up," She says, but I had already done so. I didn't forget the most important car rule, even if I hadn't been in a car for a while.

Flynn pressed on the gas and the car started moving, following behind Willie's car, which had started driving before us. I look at Angelica, who is sitting behind me, who was looking out the back window.

"Flynn? The guards are chasing us," Angelica states, turning back and looking at me, panicked.

Flynn fiddles with the radio and turns it on. "Willie?" She says into it.

"Flynn?" I hear Willie's voice reply. I take a look at the radio, impressed with them for being able to communicate through it. 

"The guards are chasing us, take the-" Flynn stops talking when Angelica screams and crutches down in the backseat. There was a loud banging noise that echoed off the car, and it didn't stop.

Oh my god, _they're shooting at us._

"Flynn?! What was that?!" Willie asks through the radio, sounding worried. 

"They're shooting at us," I say as I duck down as well. Flynn tries her best to duck down while still trying to steer the car. 

I hear Willie's breath hitch. "Okay, Flynn, you know that two-way path up there?"

"Yeah."

"You go right, I'll go left."

"I don't know where to go after that!" 

"Do you want them to keep shooting at you?"

Flynn silently agrees with him, turning the wheel to the right as we approached the two-way path. I watch as the boys go to the left and the guards stopping, debating which way they want to go.

I lean back against my seat, feeling weird being in a car for the first time in a year. I look back at Angelica next, who was getting back up in her seat when she realized it was safe.

We drive peacefully until we reach a mountain. The mountain is on the side of the road, and Flynn drives around it, then I see guards standing on top of it, pointing their guns down at our car.

"Not again!" I yell and duck down. Angelica falls back down to the floorboard.

The shooting starts again. I realize that the car might be bulletproof, because surely at least one would've come through the roof by now, but not a single one did. 

"STOP SHOOTING AT CHILDREN, YOU ASSHOLES," Angelica screams. I'm too scared to scream.

We escape the shooting again, hoping it was for the last time. We might back up with Willie and Alex on the main road, having a peaceful drive the rest of the way to wherever Flynn and Willie are taking us. 

I hope Alex is okay, his anxiety must've been during that. Same for Reggie and Luke.. who knows what punishment Malachi is giving them. Also for my family, that they aren't losing sleep from worry. 

I watch out the window for the rest of the way. We drove through the city Angelica and I used to live in. It looked the same yet so different at the same time. The lights that would light up the town not shining, not a person in sight, it looked abandoned. 

I guess the place I used to call home is a ghost town now. I hope that one day, everyone will be able to leave their bunkers and bring it back to life. 

After forever of driving, the two cars parked in front of the Molina house. That's when I started believing more and more that what Willie and Flynn told me is true, that when I walk in there, I'll see my mom.

I spent a whole year grieving her, just for her to possibly be alive. I'm still not sure how to process this information.

We get out of the car and I just stare at the house. I could feel Alex- or maybe Flynn staring at me, waiting for me to say something or make some sort of move. Neither of those happened, as I just stood there, staring at it. 

Willie coughs, "Do you guys uh- wanna go inside?"

I snap out of my daze and look over at him, nodding. I let everyone else lead the way inside the house, causing me to be the last person to walk in the door. 

Alex looks back at me and stops so I can catch up. 

"Are you okay?" He asks me, making sure I didn't get shot.

"Yeah, that car was a tough one to beat."

"No, I mean.. with your mother being inside.."

" _If_ she's inside," I correct him. 

"She better be. I don't want to have gone through that for nothing," Angelica says from in front of us, who must've been listening to our conversation. 

To be honest, agreed. We all walk through the front door to my house, instantly being greeted by a dozen curious looks. 

Is this really how many survivors there are?

A girl with bushy brown hair, kinda like mine, is the first one to greet us.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay," She says to Flynn and Willie and hugs the both of them.

After they have their cute reunion moment, the girl turns to me, and then back to Flynn and Willie.

"Is that them?" She asks quietly like she doesn't want me to hear, even though I clearly _can._

Willie grins at her. "Mia, meet Julie, Alex, and Angelica!"

The girl- Mia, turns and looks at us, shaking all of our hands. "I've heard great things." 

I notice how she held Angelica's hand a little longer than she did mine and Alex's, her gaze also lingering on Angelica. 

_Ooooo, Angelica..._ I wanted to say that aloud, but I decided against it. 

"Julie!" I hear a voice, the voice of someone who had been a ghost to me for so long. I turn around towards the direction the voice came from, seeing the smile that I remember so well.

"Mom?"


	10. Music Skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your patience! Here's a fluff-filled chapter that hopefully makes up for the delay

**Julie Molina**

"Mom?" I ask, staring at her as if she's a hologram. For all I know, she actually could be, and this is just some cruel joke Flynn and Willie are playing on me.

"Julie," My mom (or the hologram) smiles warmly at me, just like she always used to.

I take this as my chance to see if my theory is true. I run up to her and throw my arms around her, expecting to fall to the floor.

But I didn't. Here she was, hugging me back in a warm embrace, nothing like a hologram.

That's when I feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. They aren't exactly sad tears, but they're not happy tears. More like.. relieved tears? Relieved that my mother wasn't in the state I thought that she had been in for a year, relieved that I'm hugging her right now.

Then, I feel happy tears. I didn't realize I had started crying until now, or how hard I'm crying. My mom started to rub my back, which caused me to hug her tighter, never wanting to let go again.

"How are your dad and Carlos?" My mom asks me in a whisper.

"They're good, they're good," I answer, and we finally pull out of the hug. I ignore that there are eyes on us, a lot of them, but that doesn't matter because I'm with my mom again.

My mom looks at me before glancing around, "Let's go talk somewhere else. Mia? Show Alex and Angelica around. Flynn and Willie, you two go rest," My mother commands in her motherly tone.

Alex and Angelica walk off behind Mia, and Flynn and Willie walk upstairs. I watched as they all left before turning to my mom, who had started walking as well. I quickly caught up to her and investigated the differences in my house from how it was a year ago.

There are more people. I figure out quickly that I'm jealous of all of them, jealous that they got to spend so much time with my mom and I didn't. The other difference was that there seemed to be less furniture. I guess most of it had to be thrown out to make more room for all the people.

My mom leads me into her and my dad's- I guess just her bedroom now and shuts the door.

"I hope Willie and Flynn didn't give you too much trouble," Was all she said.

"Oh, they didn't. It was the leader in the bunker and his guards that did," I state and sit on the bed. My mother sits next to me, frowning a little.

"How was it down there? I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you."

"Not great. Do you know of Caleb Covington's brother?" I ask and watch her face to see what reaction she makes.

"I know he has a brother. I don't know what his name is."

"Malachi," I answered miserably. "He leads the bunker. Thinking about it now, it was a dictatorship, like Caleb, but worse."

"I guess it's something that runs in the family," My mother answers seriously but I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

We sat in silence for a bit. There are a million things I want to say to her. I decide on asking the question I've been dying to ask..

"How did you survive?" I ask hesitantly. I know this is my mother, but I can't help feeling like I'm asking too much of a personal question. It's been a year, and we both lived completely different lives.

My mother didn't seem bothered by the question at all. It's like she had been expecting it, which she probably had. "I'm not sure. That's one thing none of us have been able to figure out, but we have a couple of theories."

"What are the theories?"

"Something to do with blood, luck, stuff like that.. nothing solid."

I nod a little. We both fall into that silence again.

"So, what all do you-" I never got to finish asking my question as there was a knock on the door. My mother yelled for them to open it, and a boy peeked his head inside. "Um, Mrs. Molina? Carrie hasn't come back yet."

Who's Carrie?

"When did she leave?"

"Two days ago," The boy answers.

"Surely it wouldn't take her that long.." My mother whispers and then looks over at me. "I'm sorry, Julie. I have to go tend to this situation. We'll talk again tonight."

And then she left the room with that boy. I sigh a little and fall back onto the bed. How is this Carrie girl more important than me?

Does my mom lead all these people? She seems to be one of the only adults here. I get up and walk into the living room, hoping to find Flynn and talk to her about everything. I look around the room, spotting Angelica laughing with that Mia girl. Alex isn't in this room.

But then I see familiar blonde hair..

Oh my god?

"Nick?" I call out and start walking towards him. The person whipped their head around, Nick's face revealed, which caused a smile to plaster onto my face. He was someone I hadn't been expecting to see, but I'm not complaining. It's nice to see someone else I know.

Nick smiles at me as well. "Julie!"

Nick stands up from the couch he was sitting on and hugs me. "I had no idea you survived!"

I hug him back instantly. "I could say the same for you!"

We pulled out of the hug after a while, as I started to feel weird hugging my old crush. I didn't like him like that anymore. I suppressed those feelings considering I thought he was dead, but those feelings started flooding back immediately.

I push those feelings back to where they were. I'm not going to like him like that again. I have Flynn now as well, and I know I feel some sort of way about her. I shouldn't because it's not the best time to be dating anyone, but I do.

"Where have you been?" Nick snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, a bunker. Did my mom not tell you?"

"She might've, but my memory isn't the best. Side effect from the heat."

I nod a little. I wonder if Flynn and Willie had side effects from their experience.

"Was that Alex I saw walk in as well?" Nick continues.

"Yup! He was in the bunker with me. Angelica as well."

"Yeah, I talked to her a little bit. She seemed pretty shaken up, though. Are the three of you alright?"

No, we got shot at the whole way here and I just barely talked with my mother who I thought was dead for a year. I'm not alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't speak for Angelica and Alex," I lie and look over at the tv that was playing. I instantly recognized the show. It's the vampire diaries.

I grin at the tv and look at Nick. "Didn't realize you guys had working TVs."

"Oh, yeah. Flynn connected all of them to solar panels. It's pretty cool," Nick explains and sits down on the couch. I sit on the arm of it, watching the show.

"Kai looks an awful lot like Malachi," I mumble to myself, but Nick replied anyway.

"Malachi..?"

"Covington."

"Oh! Caleb's brother, right?"

I shake my head yes. "Kind of ironic that his name is Malachi, too."

When the episode finishes, I get up, wanting to find Alex immediately as my mom was nowhere in sight. "I'm gonna go look for Alex, I'll see you around, Nick," I say and speed upstairs before Nick even has a chance to respond.

**Flynn**

I'm finally about to take a well-deserved shower. A while ago, we were able to connect the showers to a running stream near the house. It's not the cleanest water, but it's better than no water at all. We also connected the electricity to solar panels. We have no one to pay those bills so we had to manage.

When I finish my shower, I head to the room I've been staying in, but there's someone in there who I'm surprised to see. It's Julie.

"Hey, " I say quietly and throw the dirty clothes I had been wearing previously into the laundry bin.

"Hey," Julie says and sits down on the bed.

I sit down next to her. "Is this your room?"

"Yeah, or was."

"It still is your room, " I corrected her. "This is still your house- even if there's a ton of unknown people staying in it."

"Yeah, I suppose." 

I'm not sure how to respond to what she said, so I get up and walk over to the desk, preparing to tend to my hair that is still wet from my shower.

As I fix my hair, I can hear Julie shifting on the bed. "Are those my clothes?" She asks and I turn around to look at her. 

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "I got them from your closet, so yes?"

I look at Julie's face to see if she shows any signs of annoyance or discomfort about me wearing her clothes, but she ends up just smiling. 

"It's fine," She reassures, probably being able to see the panic that I could feel on my face. "You look good in that shade of red anyway."

I snap my head away from her, not wanting to show her that my cheeks are most definitely turning the same shade as the shirt. 

"Are those scars on your arm from the radiation?" Julie asks randomly and I realize that she can see my scars. Stupid short sleeves. 

"Uh, yeah. They used to look worse, but they faded. They're still ugly though."

"I think they're beautiful," Julie shrugs and I'm sure I'm blushing even more now. 

"Let's not talk about it. There are so many better things we could be talking about than doomsday," I say as I don't want to become even more flustered, though I don't think that's possible anyway. 

"Oh really? Like what?" Julie inquires and lays down on the bed. I climb into the bed next to her, careful not to overstep my boundaries. 

I thought about my answer for a moment, trying to figure out what would be the best question that lets me know _more_ about her life before the bunker. "What school did you go to?" I decide. 

"Berkely," Julie answers, and I grin at her.

"I went to Richardson."

Julie gasps. "No way! Are we sure we didn't see each other at football games?"

I lean on my elbow, my head resting in my hand. "Considering our schools were rivals, probably not. Football also isn't my thing."

"Understandable," Julie agrees. "I only went because my brother _loves_ football and I could get cheaper tickets with my student pass. Angelica was the cheer caption so I would go for her halftime shows."

"So I take it you and Angelica are close as well?"

"Kind of? I mean, we never really hang out without Alex around. She has her friends, I have mine."

I nod a little. I want to know more about this girl's school life. "Were you dating anyone?"

Julie shakes her head. "Nah, I did run into my old crush downstairs though."

My jaw drops. "Who?"

"Nick."

"Well that's ironic, isn't it?" 

Julie chuckles a little. "Seems so, yeah. What about you?"

"I dated this girl for three weeks. Wasn't serious. We went on date, never were official, and then she met someone she wanted to be serious with. It hurt a little because I liked her, but I got over it." 

Julie frowns. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

I shrug a little. "It is what it is. What's your brother's name again? Rose told me once, but I forgot." 

I could see her start to tense a little. Did it not go well with Rose? I debated asking but figured it wasn't a good idea. 

"Carlos. Do you have any siblings?" I'm glad Julie was just as interested in the conversation as I was.

"Nah, I was an only child. That's why my parents wanted me to go in the bunker so badly. Either way, I'm still alive so their sacrifice wasn't for nothing."

I could see how Julie started debating what she wanted to say next. 

"You don't have to say anything," I interrupt her thoughts. "I don't want pity. Let's change the subject, yeah?" When Julie nods, I continue. "Your mom once mentioned college. What were you going for?"

"Music production," Julie smiles sadly. "Alex and I had both gotten into the same college. He was going to go into Audio Production."

"What college?"

"Los Angeles Recording School."

"You two would've been unstoppable. I applied there but I got waitlisted."

"What were you going to go into?"

"Jazz Arts at Manhattan School of Music."

Julie's face suddenly lit up. "I want to show you something," she says and rolls off the bed, onto her feet. I raise an eyebrow at her but follow her anyway. 

We walk out of the room and down the stairway. I notice how Julie is glancing at the pictures that run along the walls. I stop noticing Julie when Willie appears next to me. He startled me, when did he get there?

"Have you seen Carrie?" He asks quietly. I see how Julie's head perked up from in front of me when Willie asked this. 

"I haven't, no. Is something wrong?" 

"We don't know. I'm asking around."

I nod a little. "I can help you search for her later if you need?"

"Yeah. I think Rose might send out a search party later."

"Update me later," I say and continue following Julie.

"So, who's Carrie? I keep hearing her name," Julie says.

"Trevor Wilson's daughter," I said cooly, and Julie stops us. 

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. That's what I thought too, but she's really not that bad."

Julie looks at me, skeptical. "I'll take your word for it, then."

Julie proceeds to lead me outside of the house, over to the garage door, that is locked shut.

"We're not allowed out here," I comment, dumbfounded. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine if I bend the rules," Julie shrugs and grabs a key that was behind an outdoor light fixture. "Ah-ha, it's still here," She beams.

Julie unlocks the doors and swings them open. I look to see what is inside the forbidden room, expecting it to look very different than it actually is. 

The room is a studio- a piano right in the center, a couch on the left, more instruments on the right. I gasp and just look around while Julie smiles at me. 

"My mom and I used to write music here all the time. I've really missed it," Julie explains and sits behind the piano. I pull a chair up next to it and sit down, watching her as she lifts up the lid, revealing the keys. I watch as Julie runs her fingers over them, wanting to play, but it seems as if something is holding her back. 

"Do you play?" Julie speaks up and looks over at me. I shake my head slightly. "Just a little."

"I haven't played since... My skills might be a bit rusty," Julie then proceeds to start elegantly playing the piano. _My skills might be a bit rusty?_ She's a master, I thought. 

I continue to watch and listen to her play. I can see how she's getting lost in the music. I know that feeling well, it's amazing, but I haven't felt it since my parents died. I'm just glad Julie is able to. 

And then, Julie starts to sing. My eyes started to tear up, and I couldn't figure out if it was because of the song she's singing, or because of her beautiful singing voice. 

When Julie finishes her song, she looks over at me, waiting for me to speak. I wipe my tears away and look at her. 

"Your singing voice is amazing. It made me cry."

Julie giggles a little. "Thank you. It seems as if I haven't lost my touch."

"You definitely haven't," I say as the lights start flickering. Julie immediately looks over at me, a panicked look being all over her face.

"Don't worry," I say reassuringly. "Our solar panels only work on sunlight, so the lights go out when the sun goes down."

Julie's face relaxes. "If you want to go to bed, you can. I'm going to stay down here for a bit."

I nod a little and get up, realizing sleep is a good idea. I haven't slept in three days. 

"Goodnight, Julie," I say and start walking out of the garage. 

"Goodnight, Flynn," She replies and I turn my head to look back at her, smiling a little before departing out of the garage and back into the house, many thoughts taking over my mind. 

Where's Carrie? That was my main thought.. and little did I know that she was in the last place I would've ever expected.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be longer but I decided to let it be calm before the storm! There wasn't really bonding time with Rose and Julie, I'm aware, but they'll have time to bond again eventually!
> 
> I'm also starting to write one-shots! If anyone has any requests for a certain jatp ship, character, prompt, etc let me know and I'll add it to a list (though there are certain things might not write) I'd also add the ocs from this book so if you guys want any stories about Angelica, Mia, etc let me know as well
> 
> I've also published the introductions to a jatp book I'm co-writing with @ghxstlvke! The first chapter of that will be up soon!


	11. Caleb Covington

**Willie**

I need to clear my head after the week I've had. Some ways I do this usually include going for a run, painting or drawing, or swimming in the lake a few miles away from the house. I debated my options and ended up choosing painting. I didn't want to leave the house again today, and I don't plan on leaving again for a long time.

I make my way to the bedroom that we had turned into an art room (I'm not the only one who enjoys it). This happened after a couple of survivors and I had begged Rose to let us do it. She eventually gave in as the room hadn't been anything except for an office.

As soon as I walked in, the smell of paint fumes filled up my nostrils, making my face squint. Who had been painting in here? And what did they even paint? I noticed the back wall had been painted a light blue when I approached the canvas I wanted to work on. That would explain the smell of a freshly painted room.

I walk over to the corner and grab some paintbrushes and a can of paint. I don't need this much, but someone had moved all the other kinds of paint that I usually use, and I don't feel like asking where it had been moved to.

I move back over to my working spot and dip the paintbrush into the paint and onto the canvas. I'm not really sure what exactly I'm painting, I'm just letting my brush do its thing at this point.

I let the brush glide across the canvas and eventually, a sky appears.. As well as a handsome boy who's standing at the doorway.

"Hey, pumpkin," Alex says when I turn to him. He beams at me and I smirk at him. "Hotdog!" I reply enthusiastically and turn my attention back to my canvas. I hear Alex starting to make his way over to me.

"Whatcha painting?" He asks and leans his head over my shoulder.

"No clue, I'm just kinda going with it," I express, hoping he might understand what I mean.

Alex hums and nods. "I used to do something like that, but with drums."

"You play the drums?" I say and look over at him. Alex had started walking around the room.

"Used to. They didn't allow them in the bunker. Or well, my parents didn't allow them," Alex shrugs slightly.

"I used to skateboard," I state and paint a sun. "I haven't in a year. Didn't want to go back to my house. Still don't want to."

Alex looks at me with an expression of understanding. "Have you always been a painter?"

"Nah. I drew a lot. I wasn't a big fan of painting.. I don't know, too messy," I glanced over at Alex to see if he was still listening. He is.

"But then I ended up here, and I became fond of it. It's not like we have much to pass the time with," I explain. "What did the bunker have to do?"

Alex groans. "Literally _nothing!_ They had a teen club, but all they did there was sports and crafts. They also made all of us teens do a ton of chores. Didn't get paid for it either."

"That sounds miserable."

"It was. I'm happy to be out. I've missed everything, especially my bed. Though that is not here..." Alex mumbles the part about his bed.

"We can go to your house if you want," I imply and dip the paintbrush into the paint again, backing up from the canvas again. I look over at Alex to see what emotion was on his face.

"I mean.. if it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

I smile a little. I wasn't planning on leaving the house again, but for Alex.. Of course.

"It's no trouble at all," I say and fling the paint from the paintbrush onto the painting. I hadn't even noticed I accidentally had gotten some on Alex until I heard a sarcastic _'Oh okay.'_

I looked over at him and hold back a laugh. It's all over his face. "Sorry! I guess I threw it with more force than I intended to- AH!" I yell and start running around the room. Alex had dipped one of his fingers in red paint and charged at me.

Alex continues to chase me around the room as I continue to run. He eventually caught up to me and smeared the red paint on my nose. "Now you look like Rudolph." He grinned as he referenced that.

I could watch him grin for ages and still feel like I've had a productive day.

I wiped the paint off my nose, which probably smeared it more, but I don't care to check. "So.. Your place?"

* * *

Alex's house is in the neighborhood next to the Molina's, but it was still ways away. I had no idea how big the neighborhood was until this very second as Alex led me to the place he used to live.

Or maybe it's because we're walking. Either way, still big.

We arrive at Alex's house shortly. I realize straight away that the Mercer's old house is bigger than the Molina's.

I look over at Alex who is lifting the welcoming rug off of the ground. "I'm surprised this is still here. Angelica and I hid this in the most obvious spot." He explains and turns to me, holding up a key.

I grin at him and pull a string out from under my shirt. "I wear mine around my neck."

"I should've done that! Would've lowered our chances of being robbed," Alex mumbles and unlocks his house door. Alex's house is just as big on the inside as it is on the outside. It's possibly the biggest house I've been in.

"It's so.. clean," Alex says from beside me.

"Definitely cleaner than mine."

Alex makes his way to the kitchen and starts searching all the cabinets.

"Do you think anything in here might've expired by now?"

I shrug a little. "Maybe, maybe not. Either way, I'll eat it."

Alex made a disgusted face. "That's gross."

"Well, it's that or starve to death."

"Still gross," He repeats. "There's nothing. Do you want to go to my room?"

I tried my best to hold back the blush I could feel creeping on my cheeks. Why am I blushing at that?

"At least take me out to dinner first, " I joke.

"I mean if you happen to know any places that are serving.."

"Sorry Hotdog, I don't."

"Then my room is going to have to do."

Alex and I make our way up the spiral staircase. I intend on reenacting a dramatic stair scene on these later.. Like when Cinderella ran away from the ball. I will play the role of Cinderella and Alex can be prince charming or the glass slipper, whatever he decides.

As Alex walks me to his room, I notice a whole other room that has a mini kitchen. How big is this house?! How many people lived here?

"Alex, how many people lived in this house?"

"Just me, Angelica, and my parents."

I might've just had the most dramatic jaw drop of my life right there.

Alex's bedroom was as big as I had been expecting it to be. Honestly, the only way I know how to describe it is that it's the same size as what my parents' room was... but maybe just a tad bit bigger.

"It's probably not as colorful as you were expecting." Alex interrupts my thoughts and I look around. Yeah, he's right. I was thinking there might be a bit more color in here, but the walls are a tan color, and all his furniture is black. Except for the set of drums that are in the corner of the room.

"Yeah.. It suits you though."

"My room would've looked very much different than this if I could've had it my way."

I frown a little. "What do you mean?"

"Uhh, let's just say Angelica is the favorite. And my parents got mad when I told them I wanted to paint my room pink."

"I would've fought them for you," I say simply and open up Alex's closet because why not? There were a lot more clothes in there than I figured there would be.

Alex laughs a little. "Don't worry, Angelica did it for you." He moves up beside me. "Dang, I didn't realize I left this much here."

"Why do you have so many clothes?"

"I dress according to my mood."

I look at Alex up and down. "And what does.. sweatpants and a hoodie mean?"

Alex looked at me for a little too long before answering. "Bad mood, but I'm not in one right now. I haven't been able to change."

"If you want to change right now you can. I won't look."

He shrugs and lays on his bed. "It's fine."

I shut his closet door before laying on the bed next to him, turning to face him. "Did you ever come out to your parents?" I ask without really thinking about it.

Alex made a face that made me regret it immediately.

"How did you..?" Alex asks, confused.

"I'm gay, so.. Call it a sixth sense or something."

"Ah," Alex breathed in response and nodded. "No, I never came out to them. I do think they know though because I dated Luke for a little bit. Did you meet Luke?"

I think back on it, was Luke the brunette or the Harry Potter looking one? "Was he the brunette?"

"Yes."

"Ohh, then no. I mean I saw him from afar but never actually met. He's cute."

Alex laughs. I could listen to his laugh all day.

"You're not wrong about that."

I chuckle slightly and just end up staring at Alex. I didn't mean to do it, but I couldn't take my eyes away from him.

I always thought he was pretty from the moment I first saw him, but now..

Right now he's on a whole other level of pretty... _Beautiful. He's beautiful._

It's then I realize that he's staring back at me.

And then it happened. I wasn't sure which one of us moved first, but I felt his lips on mine. His lips are so soft.

I'm not sure what to do with my hands, so I ended up putting them on Alex's waist while Alex was twirling a strand of my hair with his finger.

Alex was the first one to pull back and turned slightly away from me. "Sorry," he mumbles.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not complaining, you can even do it again if you'd like," I ramble and Alex looks back at me.

He did end up kissing me again, this time smiling into it before sitting up on his bed.

"How about I show you the drums now?"

I grin and get up off the bed.

**Carrie Wilson**

My body woke up before I even dared to open my eyes. All I can feel was the coldness of whatever floor I'm currently on.

The last thing I can remember is a military guy chasing me. He said Caleb Covington wanted to see me...

Oh, God. Am I wherever Caleb Covington is living?

I opened my eyes as soon as I thought that. I look around and see what I'm in a room. All the walls in here are white and the only thing keeping me in here is a door.

I start breathing heavily as panic arises through me. _It's okay..._ I tell myself. _The others will notice you're gone._

But will they? Their priority is with Julie Molina right now.

I shake my head and begin to form a quick survival and escape plan in my head. Whatever Caleb wants, it can't be good.

But Caleb also _definitely_ knows more than me, so why does he need information from me?!

I formed my escape plan. There isn't anything I can use in here, so I'm going to kick the door down. When I walked to the door, it opened, which made me jump back so I wouldn't get hit in the face. 

The person who opened the door.. is Caleb Covington.. And why on earth is he wearing a cape?

"Hello, Carrie," He says as if he's speaking to an old friend. 

"President Caleb," I greeted. This isn't the first time I'm meeting him, but it's my first time meeting him since I found out what a god awful person he is. 

We both stand there in silence for what felt like hours. I'm waiting for him to speak, but I guess he's waiting for me to speak as well.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" I eventually ask, with a bunch of bitterness behind my voice. 

Caleb fake gasps. "Such hostility. I just wanted to ask you more about your..." He swishes his hand in a circle, "little survivor group." 

I scoff. "What? Your brother couldn't do it with Flynn?" I say with sarcasm but Caleb looked angry. Dang, guess I was right. 

Caleb starts pacing around the room, and I'm starting to get a headache from watching him.. or maybe it's because of the walls. 

Caleb stopped abruptly and put his fingers together. "What all do you know about the sun situation, Carrie?"

I make a face. Did he seriously just call what happened with the sun a _situation?_

"That you lied to everyone about it.. Oh and the bunkers," I say smartly and cross my arms. 

"From your dad I presume." 

"Doesn't really matter who I know it from-" Not sure why I said this, the only person I would've heard it from was my dad, which is true. "Just matters that I know."

Caleb chuckles as if he's amused. "How about we play a game?"

I raise an eyebrow. "A game? What are we, five?" I'm hoping the attitude I'm portraying is pissing him off. He deserves it. 

Caleb disregards all I just said. "You answer one of my questions, and I'll answer one of yours." 

"What makes you think I have any questions?" I argue and Caleb just smiled at me. Honestly, he's acting as if _this situation_ is the game. 

"Oh, but I know you have this one. I know how you all survived." 

My face falls and I can't tell if he's joking or not. I contemplated what I should do. 

"Fine.. What do you want to know?" I'm going to lie straight to his face in hopes that he'll tell me the truth. I just hope that whatever I say is whatever Flynn told Malachi Covington. 

"How many survivors are there?"

If he knows how we survived, why does he not know how many people actually did? Hmmm..

"73, at least in our group. Now tell me how we survived." 

Caleb smiles brightly at me. "Well, it all started when the sun started showing its signs..."

* * *

 _Mia Peterik_. I am going to _kill_ her. 

Caleb let me after I didn't tell him anything useful. All I said was how we survived, and lied about why Flynn had gone to Malachi's bunker. I wasn't sure my lying had worked at first, because Caleb seemed very hesitant about letting me go, but I'm assuming he realized I wouldn't actually tell him anything. 

I storm into the Molina house and scan the premise for Mia. I spot her on the couch talking to some blonde girl. I put a very angry look on my face and rushed up to her. 

"Carrie!" She smiled and stood up to greet me, but all that happiness she might've felt from seeing me drained when I slapped her across the face. 

"What the hell?!" The blonde girl says in shock. 

"Why would you do that?!" Mia yells at me. 

"I know what you did!" I yell back, getting up in her face, ready to hit her again when Willie pulled me back and Flynn pulled Mia back. 

I rolled my eyes. We weren't even fighting. 

"Oh yeah? What did I do Carrie?!" 

"Carrie, what's wrong with you?" Now Willie is yelling at me. 

"What's wrong with me?" I express, offended. "Mia has been lying to us!" 

Rose and some other girl ran in after that. I didn't care to figure out who that other girl is and just start growling at Mia. 

"Okay, why, are you growling?" Willie mumbles. 

"Because Abigail Peterik experimented on us! That name ring any bells to you, Mia?!" 

Mia's face falls and Willie hesitantly lets go of me. 

"I-" Mia was about to tell the truth when there was a roar of a car engine outside. _Horrible timing!_

Then it dawned on me. The government followed me. 

I run and look out the blinds, just to see that my theory was proven correct. I should've known Caleb wouldn't let me go that easily. 

"Everyone needs to hide!" I yell, mostly at Rose. They won't listen unless she orders them all to. 

Rose nods a little. "Everyone listen to Carrie!" 

Some of the other survivors were yelling about why they shouldn't trust me, while others were running all around the house. 

But none of that mattered when the door was kicked down, and gas started filling the house. 

The gas filled up my lungs as I tried searching for something to grab onto, only to hear sounds of people collapsing around me. 

_It's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's not my fault.._ I repeatedto myself before I joined the others in passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking years to update this fic again (and the rushed chapter)! I've started to lose motivation for this fic, but there are only three chapters left now so I plan on finishing it, it might just take me a while and I'm sorry for that 
> 
> I told you guys about this already but I published a new jatp fic that I'm co writing with my friend! It currently has two chapters so read it if you would like <3


	12. The truth always gets revealed

**Reggie Peters**

It had been a few days since Alex, Julie, and Angelica left the bunker, and let's just say things around here have gotten _worse._

The parents were concerned about the safety the bunker upheld. If _kids_ could easily escape, what's that say about the security of this place?

Malachi tried to reassure them, obviously. But he just made it worse. The Mercer family wasn't too pleased either, considering their two children weren't in their care either.. but they had a different approach to the situation than Ray Molina did.

Luke and I had gotten locked up for our actions (And neither of us regret them), but we had been released to the hell that the bunker is now.

Luke was determined to try to figure out more about Malachi. He was telling me yesterday that he didn't remember ever hearing his name before the world ended.

I've been thinking about it since he said it, and he's right. _No one_ had heard of Malachi Covington. Sure, everyone knew Caleb had a brother, but Malachi was never involved in his presidency until now..

All that we knew of him is that Caleb chose him personally to run this bunker. Luke and I intend to figure out why.

We came up with our plan last night at dinner. Malachi's office would be empty today because he keeps leaving with the search parties to find Julie and the Mercers.

The only problem we could face would be the guards, but Luke had a plan for that.

_"I don't want to talk to him," I whined as Luke was dragging me over to a table._

_"We have to!" Luke demanded as we sat across from Bobby Acosta._

_Bobby and I do not get along at all._

_Bobby looked up at us, his eyes narrowing. "What do you two want?"_

_"We need your help," Luke said politely._

_"I don't want to help you," Bobby said flatly and started to get up._

_"Wait!" Luke got up too and Bobby just looked even more annoyed. "Maybe not.._ help... _maybe more of a proposition?"_

_"What are you proposing?"_

_"Do you remember that game we would play when we first got down here..."_

Needless to say, Luke was able to convince Bobby to help us. It wasn't easy, Luke had to pay him to get him to help.

I slept in this morning, as we had to wait for the search parties to leave before we could even begin our plan. My parents had been fighting the whole night again, so getting enough sleep was able to help with my mood.

I met up with Luke later near the elevator that would take us to Malachi's floor. We just hoped that Bobby went through with the plan.

The plan was for Bobby to draw away the guards, and Luke sure did trust him to keep his word a lot more than I did.

We went down to the bottom floor and prepared ourselves to face any guards, but there weren't any. Good. Bobby did it.

"I told you Bobby would come through," Luke retorted.

"Now is not the time to say I told you so!"

Luke and I bolted towards Malachi's office. We had a mini-battle over who got to open the door, but the door wouldn't open for either of us.

"It's locked," I state.

"No shit."

I glare at him and look at the keypad that's on the wall. "Do you have any clue what the code could be?"

"No, but maybe we can get it by fingerprints."

I put a confused look on my face. "Fingerprints? _How_ are we gonna get those?"

"Relax, babe. I came prepared," Luke reassures and pulls the tape out of one of Alex's fanny packs that he was wearing.

"Alex told me that was his magically fanny pack once," I say randomly as I remember the quote when Luke put the tape on the keypad.

"Oh, same. To be fair, it was very believable because Alex just overpacks."

"You're right about that," I agree and look at the tape. "Is this going to be like one of those scenes in spy movies?"

Luke examined the door. "That's what I'm counting on and if it's not.. Do you think kicking the door down would work?"

"Absolutely not."

Luke looked at the tape closely after a minute. "It's 7399"

My jaw dropped. "How on earth did you find that? I've been staring at the tape the whole time!"

"You can faintly see the fingerprints below the tape, Reginald," Luke said as a matter of factly before tearing the tape off the keypad and typing in the code.

The door swung open and we checked our surroundings once more before walking inside.

"Has his office always been so gloomy?" I ask Luke as I look around.

"Yes," said Luke as he was examining a bookshelf.

When I started to not pay attention to what Luke was doing, he yelped. I turn my head around quickly to see what happened.

The bookshelf opened to a passageway.. Like in the movies!

"How did you do that?" I asked him, sounding astonished.

"I pulled a book out.. And it just happened!"

I look into the passage to see another room. It looked like a storage room. "Do you uh.. wanna go in there?"

"Maybe," Luke answered, sounding unsure.

Luke and I both just stood there, staring at the room before Luke made the first move to walk inside.

The room looked as if it was a fourth-grade teacher's classroom closet. There were supplies everywhere. Luke had started to look through tubs and I opened a cabinet, finding a box of files.

"Luke, I think I found something," I state and lift the box out from the cabinet and onto Malachi's desk in the other room.

"Jeez, there's a lot of files in here," Luke said as he was looking through them.

"I think these are files on everyone in the bunker," He added and my eyes widened.

"Let me see mine!" I push him aside and look through the folders, pulling out the one with the name ' _Reginald Peters'_ on it.

When I opened the folder, I was revealed with a photo of myself and basic information about myself.

"Significant Other.. None. Ha! Lies!"

Luke chuckled at that as he pulled out a folder, but it wasn't his own folder. I look over his shoulder to see the name at the top.

"Who's Malachi Coswell?" I asked and Luke shrugged.

"Don't know. But this is the only Malachi in here.. There's no Malachi Covington."

I blinked in response. "Open it."

And Luke did. He opened the folder. I couldn't read any of the text on it, but Luke could when he moved the open folder closer to his face.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

Luke closed the folder and set it down, looking flabbergasted. "Do you remember that guy who sued all those companies who tried to sell people anti-sun gear?"

I nod even though I did not in fact, remember.

" _That_ was Malachi Coswell.. And take a look at this. Yours has a picture of you and information like age, height, basically a description.. but this Malachi Coswell only has his involvement with his businesses."

"That's because I'm Malachi Coswell," a deep voice says from behind us, and Luke and I whip our head around, just to see that it was Malachi.

"You're Malachi Coswell?" I point at him with probably the most confused look on my face. "But aren't you also Caleb's brother?"

"Yes," Malachi makes a U shape with his mouth and shrugs. "Malachi Coswell is a business name. Can't put a bad reputation on the Covington name, now can I?"

"I'm so confused," I mutter and lean back against the desk.

"Well, that didn't really work, because there's _still_ a bad reputation on the Covington name. How come no one knew about your existence until the bunker?" Luke crossed his arms.

Malachi started walking along.. Since I've been comparing this to movies, he's doing his villain walk right now.

"Because I've been working with my dear brother behind the scenes as Malachi Coswell. You're both too young to understand."

"Oh yeah, try us!" Luke yelled.

Malachi just smiled evilly at the two of us. "Do you two know why I sued the companies?"

Luke has a look of realization on his face now. "Because you're a dictator. You and your brother both are. The two of you want to control the human population, so you sued them because they were actually trying to help people.. You monster!"

Malachi didn't seem offended by Luke calling him a 'monster.' "Right you are there, Mr. Patterson. I didn't expect you to figure it out so fast," He expressed and I glare at him.

"I do have a question for the two of you though. Answer honestly, please. I answered your questions honestly," Malachi walked up closer to us. "Where are your friends?"

"We don't know," I state and glance at Luke, who was looking at Malachi in rage.

"And even if we did we wouldn't tell you, you fraud!"

Malachi laughed. "I'm not a fraud, though. I-" He got caught off by the fire alarms going off. Huh?

"Did you do that?" I asked Malachi.

"No, I did not. Not in the middle of my villain monologue."

Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the office. We started running down the hall as many people were running all around the area thanks to the alarm.

"I forgot what we do during a fire!" I shout at Luke.

"We leave!"

Luke dragged me through the crowd of people. I'm pretty sure he's leading me to the main hall, but I keep almost losing him because of the crowd.

We eventually arrive there while everyone is looking frantic. I wondered where the fire was.. or if someone had pulled the alarm. The guards were yelling at everyone to settle down and that they're handling it. I just kept my hand tightly gripped with Luke's.

The guard's announced that everyone will have to wear radiation suits to leave-

 _But there's not enough for everyone,_ I thought as I remember the total Julie had told me once.. and the total is definitely less than all the people here.

"There are not enough suits for everyone," I whisper to Luke who looked at me. "Julie told me."

"I guess either way we're gonna die together, huh?" He says with a small smile.

"You're so sappy."

"Says you."

I grin and start to feel the room getting hotter. Okay, yup. There's definitely a fire.

But I don't want to die in this bunker.

I made a risky decision as the guards were ushering the more 'important' families in the bunker (something that is very stupid in my opinion) to run up with Luke.

"ID?" The guard asked.

"We're literally dying, why do you need our ID?" I pointed out and the guard tilted his head a little.

"We're 17. We don't want to die in here," Luke added.

"Well.. alright. I know your parents would probably want me to let you go first," The guard explained before stepping aside.

Luke and I speed walk into the chamber that the hatch and radiation suits are in, only to see that there are no suits left.

"Seriously?!" I yelled in more frustration as more people started to pile into the room.

"Oh well, better out there than in here," Luke said before swiftly climbing the ladder that was below the hatch.

"Luke!" I yell before climbing after him like a lost puppy.

When we made it to the outside world, we both saw how there were people out here without the suits that were perfectly fine.

I take a second to breathe in the fresh air. I haven't been outside in a year.

After enjoying my second of taking everything in, Luke and I make our way over to the groups of people.

"Are you guys alright?" Luke was asking them and one of the ladies nodded.

"Just confused is all," A guy said.

"Yeah, we are too," Luke gestured to me and I nodded before hugging myself.

It was cold, which confused me. Why isn't it hot? Why is my skin not burning? Why am I _freezing?_

Luke wrapped an arm around me when he noticed I was cold.

"Why is it cold?" I whisper to him.

"I don't know."

I noticed that the guards out here were all talking into their radios and that other people seemed cold too, that it wasn't just me. I watched as more people were climbing out of the bunker's hatch. I was relieved when I saw my parents emerge from the group.

"REGGIE?!" My mom shouted, looking like she was about to cry.

"I'm over here!" I yelled and started to make my way towards my parents, but they both made it to me first.

My mom put her hands on my cheeks before kissing my forehead. Both Luke and my dad stood awkwardly behind us.

"Thank god you're okay! I was so worried!" She tells me before turning her attention towards Luke. "And you too. Your parents are worried about you."

Luke scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah.. I'll find them in a minute."

I still haven't told my parents that Luke and I are dating yet.. But it's now or never, right? I looked over at Luke and sent him a look that said all I was thinking.

'You sure?' He mouthed and I nodded.

"Uh, mom, dad.. You two have met Luke but you haven't met him as... My boyfriend yet..."

I was expecting the happy smile that my mom had on her face from seeing me fade and for my dad to have a look of anger, but neither of those happened. My mom just kept smiling and my dad reached over and shook Luke's hand.

"If you hurt my son I will kill you," My dad threatened and Luke's face went pale.

"Trent," My mom gave him a warning look and he let go of Luke's hand. I awkwardly laughed.

My parents started chatting with Luke as I watched more people leaving the bunker. When Malachi finally climbed out, the crowd went quiet.

"Why are we not burning up, Mr. Covington?" A random man asked.

"Yeah, it's freezing out here," Another one said.

"I know you all have questions-" Malachi began and Luke stepped up. I tried to grab his arm to pull him back, but he seemed determined.

"Because he's been lying to you all!" Luke yelled. "I know because I found out! He's been keeping us down there and starving us just because he wants to control the population!"

The crowd started to murmur. Some looked confused, and some looked hurt.

"Is that true?" A woman asked and Malachi smiled awkwardly.

"Of course it's not. Your bodies just haven't adjusted-"

"I have burn marks on my body from walking outside a year ago. We would all be dead right now if it was still as hot!" A man shouted and everyone started yelling.

"QUIET!" Malachi yelled, and everyone went silent.

That is until the bunker exploded.

Everyone ran into the woods, and I lost vision of my parents. They probably thought I was right behind them. I grabbed Luke as we headed into the woods that surrounded the bunker.

Unfortunately, Malachi was right behind us and stopped us.

"You two.. Are coming with me," Malachi warned.

"Oh yeah, or what?" Luke stood up to him, but a man showed up out of nowhere and injected something into his neck, causing him to pass out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at them and caught Luke before he fell to the ground.

"Sorry, Mr. Peters, but it has to be done this way."

I opened my mouth to protest until I felt something poke into my neck, and everything went black.

**Flynn**

I woke up somewhere that was definitely not the house.

I check my surroundings in the room and notice immediately that it's some kind of lab room.

I also spot Carrie sitting across from me, who was staring at me. Nick is beside her and Mia is beside me.

"Where are we?" I mumble and rub my head as I have a massive headache.

"Caleb's bunker," Carrie stated nonchalantly.

"We're _where_?!"

"Caleb's bunker," Carrie repeats.

Nick is still passed out but Mia starts to wake up next to me, causing Carrie to glare at her.

"You okay?" I ask Mia and she nods a little.

"I'm good, except for my headache."

I look back over at Carrie, who looked like she was about to jump her again.

"So, Carebear.. Do you care to tell us _why_ you were going to fight Mia?"

Carrie shrugged. "I think Mia should tell you herself, Isn't that right, Mia?"

Mia sighed a little. "I'll explain, but for the record, Carrie, I'm not as involved as you think I am."

Carrie huffed and crossed her arms.

Mia took a deep breath and began to tell the story. I'm quite invested, not going to lie.

"My mother- Abigail Peterik, worked for Caleb before everything happened. She was a medical doctor, specifically a physician, and she _did_ love helping people," Mia said to all of us but more toward Carrie. "I don't know when it started, but Caleb assigned her to create a medicine so powerful that people would be immune to the heat. It took her _months_ and had the help of scientists. When she finished, she asked Caleb who she should test it on, and Caleb told her to use patients who were having surgery. Did any of you happen to go to the Ridgewood Hospital before everything?"

Carrie sat there in silence and I nod a little. I had to get shoulder surgery at Ridgewood Hospital a little bit before the world ended.

"Yeah.. so she probably injected it into your IVs or something. I know Caleb made her inject most of the people who live here with it as well.. She injected me with it too. She didn't want to, but she also didn't want her daughter to die. She used up most of it by the time everything started, so she never injected it into herself. So yeah, she didn't _experiment_ on you guys. She saved your lives."

"Yeah but for what? Everyone we loved ended up dying anyway. Your mother died, right?"

Mia shook her head. "No. She's in a bunker somewhere."

"And why are you not with her?"

"Because I was with my older brother. He refused to get injected with it."

I sat there in silence, trying to process everything Mia just told us. That's the reason we're alive? Because we had a cure? And it was non-consensual..

I couldn't decide if I was appreciative or angry, so I decided to talk to Carrie.

"Well, I don't think you should've attacked her, Carrie. Remember what Willie said when we met? Don't judge someone based on who their parents are. You should know that better than anyone."

Carrie didn't respond but I could tell she was remembering Willie's words. She sank a little in the spot she was sitting here.

Nick woke up next. I forgot he was there until he started speaking. "Uh, what happened?" He asked and Carrie told him the same thing she told me. I glanced over at Mia who was sitting in a ball now.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly.

"It's not your fault.. It's just your fault for not telling us sooner."

Mia was not reassured and curled up more into a ball. Was that mean?

"How did the government find us in the first place?" I asked Carrie as I hated how quiet the room was.

Carrie frowned a little. "While you and Willie were gone to that bunker, Rose sent me to go and get food. To sum it up, a government official found me and took me here.. Then they let me go and followed me. I should've figured that they would."

" _Carrie!"_ I whine.

"It's not her fault," Nick defends. "She didn't know they were going to follow her."

"Thank you, Nick."

I roll my eyes. "How do you all suggest we get out of here?"

"Hell if I know," Carrie retorts.

"How did you get out of here the first time?"

"They let me go. I told you that."

"Jeez, okay," I roll my eyes again and the door opens, revealing a guy in a suit. A suit you wear when you're dealing with something dangerous. Does he think we're filled with radiation and it's going to kill us?

The man looks around the room before grabbing me by the arm, yanking me up.

"Let go!" I protest and start trying to get my arm free.

"Orders from President Covington."

"I don't care what his orders are!" I shout and I could sense Nick and Carrie getting up to stop the guy, but he pulled me out of the room and slammed the door shut before they could do anything.

He starts pushing me down a hallway and I look around, seeing more doors to more rooms. I can't help but wonder if Julie is in one of those, or if she's okay.

Eventually, we made it to the last room at the end of the hallway. The guard scans his card and the door opens. The room was empty except for a few chairs and an IV.

Oh my god, what are they about to do to me?

The guy pushes me into a chair before walking out of the room and shutting the door. I examine the room some more and see a small screen that has vital signs on it.

I could only guess what they were about to do.

Soon, a woman walks in. The woman looks oddly like Mia.. except Mia said her mother was in some bunker.. Or is she?

The woman walks over to me and sits in a chair next to mine. "What's your name?" She asked me.

"What's yours?"

"Abigail," She said easily.

Called it!

"Peterik?"

"Yes?" Mrs. Peterik looks at me suspiciously.

"Your daughter was in the same room as mine," I state and she looked shocked.

"Mia's okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, she's okay.. Though I don't think she would be okay with what you're about to do."

"I'm just checking your blood. Can you roll up your sleeve?"

I didn't want to but I didn't have much of a choice, so I did and Abigail cleaned an area of my skin before sticking an IV in my arm.

"My name is Flynn," I state before looking at the wall. I could only hope that someone would come and help the lot of us.

**Julie Molina**

"Julie! Julie! Wake up!" I awoke to Alex frantically shaking me.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," I said tiredly and sat up, seeing Alex's red face.

He had been crying.

I frowned and got up. "What happened?"

"Some government people showed up," Willie said, standing behind Alex.

"They took Angelica," Alex sobbed.

Willie got down on his knees next to Alex and put his hands on his shoulders. "We'll find her, okay?" He says softly and Alex looks at him.

I decided to look for Flynn because I didn't want to interrupt their moment.

"Julie?!" I heard my mom call out for me and I ran towards her calls.

"Mom!" I call back out and she appears from a room.

"Oh thank god!" She expressed and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and we stayed like that for a second before both pulling back.

"Who all is gone?"

"From people you've met Angelica, Mia, Carrie, Flynn, and Nick."

My face falls at Flynn. Why didn't we all get taken? Why only choose a few people?

"Why would they even want to take them?" I panic and my mom leads me back to the living room where the rest of the Survivors were panicking as well.

"Probably for experimenting. They never knew we existed until now," Rose explains.

"Mrs. Rose? What are we going to do?" A kid asked.

"I'll explain soon. Willie!" Rose signaled Willie over, who was reluctantly pulling himself away from Alex. "What's the plan?" He asked when he came over.

"Do you remember where the bunker was when we scouted it?"

Willie raised an eyebrow. "Caleb's? Yeah."

My mom nodded. "Okay. Good. There's where some of us are going."

"Are you sure they're there?"

"There's nowhere else they could be."

Willie nodded a little and walked back over to Alex, probably explaining what they just talked about as My mom and I make our way towards the front of the house.

"Okay! Here's what we're doing! Anyone under the age of 16 is staying here under Clarissa's supervision," Rose points to a blonde girl who saluted. "If you're above the age of 16 and you want to come with us, you're welcome to.. The people taken have been taken to Caleb Covington's bunker.. And we're going to get them back."

The crowd started chatting amongst themself and Rose started walking towards a room after announcing that whoever wants to come with us to follow her. Alex, Willie, a few other people, and I all follow her into the room.

"We need to devise a plan. Luckily, I have blueprints of the bunker," Mother says and opens up a drawer, pulling out a blueprint.

"Where did you get those?" Alex asked quietly but curiously while still clinging to Willie.

"Carrie Wilson gave them to us when we started our group. She said they might come in useful one day, and today is the day."

Rose spreads the blueprints across the bed and we all gather around them.

"I think we should go in through the underground entrance," Willie suggests and points to that spot on the map.

"I was thinking that too," I agree. We shouldn't walk in through the front door anyway.

"The only problem with that is it seems the sewers are really narrow. Not all of us will fit."

"Alex and I crawled through a vent in the bunker. We can do it," I say and look over at Alex, who nodded at me. I know he would do anything to get Angelica back.

My mom looked skeptical but nodded anyway. "And it seems like there's an entrance here," She points to an entrance with a pen she had picked up. "Do the two of you think you can get that door open?"

"If this bunker is anything like the one we were in, it had keycards and codes that opened everything. We'll need to get a code or a keycard," Alex explained.

"Luke taught me a trick for the keypads. We can swipe someone's keycard when we get in there."

After we all come up with the entrance plan, we start coming up with a plan for when we get in there. The plan is to find the group, get them out, and then get _ourselves_ out.

It sounds simple, but I know it wouldn't be.

We went over the plan a few more times before spreading out throughout the house to pack some stuff. I packed a first aid backpack before meeting everyone by the front door.

"You ready?" I ask Alex, who was pacing around.

He nodded at me. "As ready as I'll ever be." He stated and watched as Willie walked up to us.

My mom finished up her conversation with that Clarissa girl before joining us.

"You guys ready?"

I took a breath and nod.

"Great.. Let's go."


End file.
